


Corrupted

by CobaltAC



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Male Fantasy, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Science Fiction, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltAC/pseuds/CobaltAC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to corrupt Tali and Shepard's relation into something a bit more tawdry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Mass Effect Kink Meme.
> 
> Humanity's Golden Boy and the Princess of the Migrant Fleet have a very sweet relationship. It's practically right out of a vid! A certain tattooed convict plans on changing it into something more... tawdry. Using depravity. And sex. 
> 
> Tali/M!Shep/Jack/Others

**-]|[-**

For all the things that he'd been through, all the situations the he, personally, had to un-fuck, John never expected any of this.

Commander John Shepard was unique, a rare breed of soldier. He belonged to no specific world, born in the vast expanse of space, delivered on Arcturus Station. He was a military brat, born to Hannah and Alan Shepard, practically wearing the Alliance blues as he left his mother's womb.

Commander Shepard was, in few word, a hero. A true hero. His actions as both a leader and a soldier cemented this reputation.

He was the "Lion of Elysium" to the citizens of the highly populated, Alliance colony.

A protector to the people of Eden Prime.

A liberator to the colony of Zhu's Hope.

A savior to the Rachni species.

And the spectre who saved the Citadel to the rest of galaxy.

He was humanity's golden boy, the shining example of what all humans should aspire to.

Incorruptible.

Or so he believed...

No matter his actions, Shepard was still only human. A human who carried the weight and responsibility of protecting the galaxy on his shoulders. Just as anyone else would in a similar situation, he became strained, the stress eventually getting to him.

Fortunately, John had a safety net.

_Tali'Zorah._

His loyal engineer.

His angel.

The young, bubbly quarian was always there for him when things became too much to handle. Always there to remind him what he was fighting for. She was there for him after Virmire, she was there when they had grounded the Normandy, and she was there when he came back...

It was like something out of the vids: a handsome, heroic commander rescuing a young woman from the clutches of evil just in the nick of time, assuming responsibility for her safety, and whisking her away on an adventure to save the galaxy!

It was a wonder to all close to them why they were not a couple, even after all this time. They practically _were_ a couple, in fact. It was all but official, now, what with the way the two would gaze at each other when the one wasn't looking, how their posture changed when one entered the room.

Maybe it was because of John's adherence to military protocol, following the regs. Or maybe it was because of Tali's selfless ways, not wanting to tie her beloved down in a relationship that would lack physical contact that she felt he greatly deserved.

Or maybe it was because they were afraid of the social backlash of entering a interspecies relationship.

Whatever the reason, both John and Tali were officially single.

Everyone just sat back and fumed at the two, watching them be too cautious to act on their feelings.

And then Jack came along.

Recruited for a suicide mission from a prison station, Jack was... everything John wasn't. Loud, violent, selfish, and often times cruel. Although, recently, John made sure the recipients of Jack's cruelty were people who definitely deserved it. Jack stood for everything John sought to erase from the galaxy, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to hate her.

If Tali was an angel, then Jack was a siren.

At first glance, most would be put off by Jack's appearance. Thin, pale, bald, and covered with many, many intricate tattoos. And scars.

The tattoos came from time spent with gangs, cults, and other less reputable figures. The scars... well...

Jack was an experiment, both a success and a failure, depending on your point of view. Taken from her mother when she was a newborn and turned into a hate-filled killer.

But John saw past that, past her hate and her violence. For all her scars and tattoos, Jack was still a beauty.

All that fighting to stay alive had done wonders for Jack's body. As honest and heroic as John was, he couldn't help but let his eyes roam, from Jack's small but perky breasts, to her full, cherry-red lips. Her stomach was flat as can be, toned to near perfection and her cute, little ass swayed hypnotically with each step she took (though John was certain she did that on purpose).

Her low, sultry voice slid into John's ears, practically singing to him about how much he could do if he just let loose, how he deserved so much more, how he _could_ have so much more. It was all there, all the spoils and luxuries, just waiting for him to reach out and claim it as his own.

John would never admit it, but Jack was everything John wished he could do, all the self gratification he could indulge himself in, all the shortcuts he wished he could take but shunned in favor of his "highroad".

Maybe those were the reasons why John currently had Jack bent over a supply crate down in her hold, his naked hips slapping against her bare ass as he drove his hardened cock into her tight, moist depths.

"Harder!" Jack gasped as John filled her repeatedly, driving himself into her like an enraged bull. John grunted, obliging the petite woman, his fingers digging into her hips as he picked up the pace.

The lithe temptress had lured John down into her hold, telling him she wanted to talk. It was a lie of course, she was simply bored and wanted a fun way to dispose of said boredom.

John silently cursed himself for not noticing the signs. He should have seen Jack's intentions a mile away. He should've noticed how her voice was a little lower than usual, how lust was bubbling beneath the surface of every word. He should have noticed the extra sway to her hips as she lead him down those stairs, how her pants hung just a little lower on her curvy hips.

Or perhaps he did notice, but simply didn't care, and John let her seduce him. Perhaps he allowed lust's infectious tendrils to take a hold of his mind.

At the moment, however, it did not matter all that much to either of them. Their minds were elsewhere, probably thinking about how hot and wet Jack's cunt was or how John's cock filled her completely as he pounded into her slick nethers.

A part of John was both surprised and impressed. Jack was a small woman, petite to the point where many didn't consider her a threat, though John knew the truth. John was a large man to begin with, and when compared with Jack, he towered over the tattooed convict. Yet, she was able to take him in his entirety, able to completely envelope the Commander's member in her velvety folds.

Another part of John, deep inside his mind, wondered if Tali would feel similar. His quarian was taller than Jack, though not by much, and quarians in general were of slighter build than humans, being thinner in the arms, legs and torso.

But it was a fleeting though, quickly overshadowed by Jack. John's attention was back on the tattooed temptress writhing below him.

"Fuck!" Jack hissed as John hit particularly deep, "Almost...!"

Her voice trailed off into a stream of curses as John ripped an orgasm from her lithe body, the petite woman shuddering as pleasure pulsed through her nerves. Her inner walls clenched tightly around John, gripping him like a vise and making him groan in approval. Jack sighed in content as she felt the euphoria of sweet release, her body going slack against the crate.

John remained within Jack, allowing her warm juices to flow down, coating his cock and dripping onto the floor. The marine grunted in slight annoyance. He had yet to find his own release.

Jack looked back, smirking at John with a dreamy look on her face. Despite the amusing expression, Jack had a certain look in her eye, a look John knew meant trouble.

"What's the matter, big boy? Couldn't pop your thermal clip?" It was an almost taunting tone.

John frowned at the woman and pulled out of her, his still-hard organ slick with a fresh coat of Jack's fluids. He turned to put his clothing back on but Jack stopped him, getting up off the crate and reaching back and wrapping her dainty fingers around his throbbing cock.

"Aw, I can't be the only one having fun here, boy scout..." She made sure she had John's attention before she removed her hand from him and began rubbing at her second opening. Her small fingers prodded at her puckered hole, begging for entrance. Soon, her middle finger pushed in, working its way past the tight ring of muscles and into her forbidden depths.

John's cock twitched at the glorious sight while John himself groaned in arousal.

Jack hissed as she added a second digit, probing herself and stretching her ass in preparation for John. As much as she like it rough, she was not an idiot. Even with John slicked up with Jack's generous contribution, she still needed to get ready. After a few moments of this, the nerves down there felt ablaze in just the right way and Jack pulled out, only for John to press the tip of his cock against the loosened hole.

Jack reached back with her other hand, holding John back slightly, while the hand she fucked herself with went up to John's face. She pressed the fingers against his lips.

"Suck." It was a command that Jack was surprised John followed almost immediately.

Her fingers disappeared between John's lips, and she felt his warm tongue glide over her digits, tasting what so many wouldn't. Jack smiled, a bit proud of how far down she brought the Alliance's golden boy.

John didn't have a reason as to why he was doing this. Maybe he was tired of being squeaky clean. Maybe he wanted to get a bit dirty.

Jack pulled her fingers from John's mouth, spreading her cheeks as she bent over the crate once more. She ground her ass into his cock, drawing a low moan from the Commander.

"Now fuck me in the ass, boy scout!"

John didn't need to be told twice. He pushed, slowly at first, and his member's swollen head worked its way in. Jack was cursing loudly, slamming her fist on the side of the crate as John pushed deeper, but the noise was drowned out by the hum of the engines.

John continued to push into Jack's ass, slowly but surely, breaking the resistance inch by inch. Soon, he was completely inside her, with his hips flush against her own.

It wasn't like her cunt, not as wet, but it was definitely hotter and maddeningly tight.

" _Fu-uck!_ " Jack whimpered, her voice cracking a bit. She thrust her hips back against John's, urging him to get to work. John obliged, pulling out a bit before thrusting back in.

"God, your so fucking tight!" John rasped. It was true, her ass simply refused to relinquish his cock from it's tight grip, never letting him go completely when he pulled back and seemingly taking him deeper each time her thrust back in.

John wondered what everyone would think. The paragon of humanity, fucking a tattooed convict up her ass in the dark bowels of a Cerberus vessel. His mom would probably faint. His dad would fake being angry before congratulating him in private. Garrus would probably do the same. Miranda certainly wouldn't approve, same as Jacob, Thane, and Samara. Grunt wouldn't care. And Tali...

_Tali..._

John tried to push the thoughts of his quarian from his mind but to no avail.

John grew angry, his grip on Jack's hips becoming tighter, almost painful to her. His thrusts quickened, pumping his cock into the convict's ass like a piston. His hips slapped against hers loudly, almost in sync with Jack's moans and squeals.

_She's enjoying this. Enjoying corrupting me._

It made John angrier.

_It's all her fault._

John heard a small cackle come from Jack, he could just hear the smile on her face.

_Punish her._

John held nothing back. He pounded into Jack's ass, thrusting deep and hard into her tight rectum, making her cry out, him not knowing whether it was pain or pleasure. He gripped her hips, his nails digging into her skin and used his arms to pump her onto him as well as his thrusts. The crate was shaking, Jack's whole body trembling.

John was close now, the pressure building up inside him was about to...

" **Tali**!", The Commander bellowed loudly as he thrust one final time into Jack, spilling himself into her, coating her sensitive inner walls with copious amounts of seed. John let ecstasy flow through his body, pleasure greeting every nerve.

Jack came as well, moaning loudly as a second orgasm was taken from her body. Luckily, it was drowned out by the sound of engines.

The convict shuddered as she felt ropes of cum fill her ass, coating her walls. With a huff, she went limp on the crate once more, sighing as she felt John pull out of her.

She flipped herself over, lying back on the crate. Jack smirked as she watched as John hurriedly dress himself with a look on his face that told her he felt ashamed, dirty.

"You've got the hots for the bucket-head, huh?" Jack started, causing John to glance in her direction but not stop dressing, "Sure got a funny way of showing it."

John shot her a withering glare but Jack just laughed.

_Damn this woman!_

"I've read about you, boy scout, when I first got on this boat." Jack started once more, "You've done a lot of crazy shit for a boy scout. A little too heroic for my tastes, but still. You know what they call you? 'The Lion of Elysium'. Pretty catchy."

John seemingly ignored her, quickly heading for the stairs. He needed to get as far away from the succubus as possible.

"They're right, you know. You are a lion."

John slowed his pace. Was this... praise? From _Jack_?

"You could have whatever you want, Shepard. All you've got to do is bare those teeth..."

John quickly made his way up the stairs, heading towards the elevator, but not before he heard Jack call out one last thing.

"...And sink them deep!"

**-]|[-**


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the Mass Effect Kink Meme.
> 
> Humanity's Golden Boy and the Princess of the Migrant Fleet have a very sweet relationship. It's practically right out of a vid! A certain tattooed convict plans on changing it into something more... tawdry. Using depravity. And sex.
> 
> Tali/M!Shep/Jack/Others

**-]|[-**

One week.

It had been one week since Shepard's... _encounter_ with Jack.

One week since the Lion of Elysium had bent the bald convict over a supply crate and fucked her like a cheap Omega whore.

One week since the tattooed siren had dirtied the squeaky-clean, Alliance boy scout.

Only seven days.

And John still could not get Jack out of his head.

The human marine frowned as he waited for the elevator to reach its floor. The low, mechanical hum was the only noise in the small compartment, save for John's steady breathing.

John felt like shit. It was an odd case for the war hero. No alcohol-induced hangover involved. Neither were any inhumane monsters that made the marine lose faith in humanity. No, this was entirely on him.

Specifically, John felt guilt. Large amounts of it.

John held no illusions that his feelings for his bubbly, quarian engineer were a well guarded secret. Tali's reciprocation of those feelings were equally well-known.

It was obvious to everyone that John and Tali were practically a couple, what with the way the two doted on each other.

But if that was the case, then why did John rut Jack into exhaustion? John honestly did not know. That's what made the marine angry the most. He virtually cheated on Tali, _his angel_ , for no fucking reason!

_We're not even together! It's not cheating-. **No.** That's bullshit. We may have not said it explicitly, but Tali and I care for each other! We both know it. Everyone knows it. A simple lack of verbal confirmation is not a fucking excuse!_

John grimaced as the elevator door slid open. He had finally reached his destination: the engineering deck.

Tali had recently been accused of treason by the quarian admiralty board, which, in John's opinion, was absolutely fucking ridiculous. John had helped Tali in the best way he knew how: persuasion. The admiralty board, and by extension, the other quarians, had fallen hard for the human's charismatic personality, John's silver tongue working wonders for Tali's plea of innocence.

John was an Alliance marine, a trained killer, but he knew how to choose his words.

Tali was found innocent, as she always should have been, thanks to Shepard's influence. John had no doubt scored some brownie points with the wide-eyed quarian engineer.

Brownie points he no longer deserved.

Not after Jack.

As much as it pained him to do so, John couldn't tell Tali. What happened with Jack was simply not something his angel needed to know. The most John could do was to treat Tali like a queen and hope that he might one day deserve her.

Avoiding Jack's hidey-hole, John headed directly for engineering. He found Tali there, in her usual spot, working as always, despite the fact that both Donnelly and Daniels had already retired to bed. She was mumbling to herself in khelish, her focus entirely on the console on front of her.

John had always admired Tali's work ethic, but sometimes the poor girl pushed herself too hard.

"Don't you think it's time to call it a day, Miss Vas Normandy?" John spokem his playful tone lost on the quarian as she jumped in surprise at the sudden sound of her captain's voice.

"Oh! Shepard! I-I didn't hear you come in!"

Despite his lingering feeling of guilt from his actions a week ago, John couldn't help but smile at Tali's jumpiness around him. The way his quarian turned her body to face him, emphasizing her lovely hips, did not go unnoticed by the human commander.

_Hmph. "My" quarian? I don't deserve her._

_But we aren't even really together! I didn't do anything wrong! **No!** That's a bullshit excuse!_

"Do you... need me for something?" Tali asked tentatively, breaking Shepard's train of thought.

"I'm just checking in, seeing how you were doing." John answered hurriedly, caught off-guard after being drawn from his mind.

"I know we already talked about this, but are you doing alright? I mean, after that damned trial... your father..." John continued, a concerned tone lacing his words.

Tali was quiet for a moment, her shoulders dropping as she tilted her head slightly. She relaxed for a moment before taking a cautious step towards her captain.

"That's... sweet, Shepard. I... appreciate your concern." Tali cooed with her lovely voice, "But you don't need to waste your time worrying about me."

John frowned, his brow furrowing . He'd caught how she stressed the word "me" rather distastefully.

_Damn it, Tali._

"Tali, we've known each other for years. You've been at my side since nearly the beginning of this whole mess. You're one of the most loyal people I know and one of the few people in this whole damned galaxy I would even call a friend. If I can't waste my time worrying about you, then what the hell else am I supposed to do? I care about you, Tali." John's voice was quiet but firm. He needed to be assertive about his feelings , otherwise Tali wouldn't take them to heart.

The marine took a step forward, relaxing his own shoulders to appear non-threatening. The tactic only partially worked, seeing as Tali visibly tensed at John's close proximity. She didn't back away, however.

"I- wow..." Tali sounded a bit dreamy and John could've sworn she was blushing behind her face-plate. "I... care about you too, Shepard-."

"Tali." John interrupted, smiling. "When it's just the two of us, you can call me John. I keep telling you that."

Tali took another step closer, only a few inches from touching John now. If not for her suit, she would be able to feel the heat radiating off of the human's muscled body.

"Okay... John."

Tali believed she would never get used to that.

"I know how much you care for me. The feeling is very, very mutual, I assure you..."

Tali was practically pressed up against Shepard now, her hands entwined with his.

"...But we can't have any distractions right now. The mission is too important for you to be worrying about me all the time."

John's spirits were crushed. Every time they got too close, either John or Tali would do or say something that made them back-pedal out. Maybe they were afraid of the consequences of such a coupling or maybe it was some other reason.

_See? You're not together! She even said it herself! Stop feeling guilty!_

John frowned once more as he met Tali's eyes with his own. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah... I understand..." John sounded dejected, a defeated tone filling his voice. Tali didn't look much better, her shoulders drooping and her head hung low as she tried to avoid eye contact with the human in front of her.

_It doesn't matter if it's not official! You know how she feels about you! She said it herself just moments ago!_

_Which she immediately back-pedaled on! You can't be expected to wait forever!_

_Tali is worth it._

_So are you!_

_Tali deserves someone who will wait for her._

_And you deserve someone who will actually be with you!_

_I deserve..._

_Look back on all the shit you've been through! Elysium, Eden Prime, Noveria, Feros, Virmire, **The fucking Citadel** , Horizon! The entire goddamn galaxy owes you their lives! What you deserve, what **I** deserve, is to have some fucking fun!_

John faltered. He didn't know how much influence Jack was able to put onto his mind, but he found himself somewhat agreeing with her.

_You're a lion, Shepard. Bare those teeth..._

What happened next was not something that John could easily explain or rationalize, even several years later. Tali did not know that her captain could move that quickly, and honestly, neither did John. Before either of them could form a coherent thought, John had Tali pinned against her console, one of his legs forcing her own apart as he pressed himself flush against her.

"John! What-!?"

_...And sink them deep._

John activated his omni-tool, bringing it up to level, silently thanking EDI for her lessons on hacking. With a few quick button presses, the human marine found what he was looking for. On the holo screen before him, John could see a list of all of Tali's suit applications, one of which caught his eye. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. The Shadow Broker's terminals had already informed him of his quarian engineer's recent downloads. But seeing it for real was still came as a mild shock.

"Nerve-Stim Pro? Tali, you naughty little minx."

The whole while, Tali was squirming under John's hold, unable to wiggle free. Though, in John's opinion, it did not seem like she even wanted to. Her half-hearted shoves seemed more like an excuse for her to grope his muscles, her light squeezes on his arms and chest not going unnoticed. Despite her descent into her native khelish tongue, John could still discern her basic tone of voice, which seemed more excited than angry.

The human waited a moment, and when Tali made no move to stop him him, he started up the the suit application. An instant later, a low, humming noise came from the suit, in addition to a surprised yelp from the quarian within. Tali's head flew back back as John pressed his leg into her, rubbing up between her legs. Her knees buckled as she let out a low moan, her suit transforming the pressure of John's leg into small, pleasant vibrations on the interior of her suit, tickling her sensitive skin and making her grow moist.

Tali felt a a heat pooling in in the pit of her stomach, pleasure flaring within her. Her suit felt tighter, hotter. She could feel John's hand work it's way around her body, her skin set ablaze as his hand slid down her back and palmed her hindquarters.

"Keelah- _aaah_!" Tali mewled, pawing at her human's broad shoulder, pulling him towards her. The quarian could feel her arousal begin to trickle down her leg, trapped between her suit and her skin.

John had her and there was nothing Tali could do about it. Nothing she wanted to do about it.

John's other hand, the one not occupied with Tali's... assets, found it way to one of her breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze. Tali moaned, arching her back dramatically and leaning into John.

The human began to move his body, rubbing his leg up between Tali's legs, this time with more pressure and frequency. John used his hold on her lower back to grind his quarian against him as he kneaded her pert breasts through her suit, rubbing his fingers as to where he assumed her nipples might be. Judging from the stream of quarian curses that flowed from her mouth, John believed he assumed correctly.

" _Keelah mato'usleh dare taztla yllozta-ah!_ "

John remained silent, ignoring the growing muscle in his pants, which, at the moment, were getting tighter. Instead, he chose to simply watch Tali writhe in arms, his enjoyment coming from giving his angel pleasure she had not known before.

In the commander's opinion, the quarian orgasm was a sight to behold.

It was even better to listen to.

Tali came hard, spilling herself inside her suit. She could feel her warmth slide down her leggings, down to her feet. The suit would absorb it eventually, a feature that the early nomadic quarians came up with shortly after it became apparent that they would not be getting Rannoch back as soon as they thought.

The quarian engineer sighed as John slowly released her, Tali not wanting the warmth that was John's muscled body to leave so soon. Her legs felt weak, barely able to stay upright.

John simply stood there, a look in his eye that sent shivers down Tali's spine. He never looked at her that way before! He had never looked at anyone that way before! What Tali saw in John's eyes was pure, unbridled lust. And perhaps a smug sense of cheekiness.

A moment passed and neither said a word.

Another moment passed and it finally dawned on Tali what had just occurred.

"Yo-you..." Tali's voice was shaky, as was her legs. John simply gave a look beneath hooded eyes, a look that made something ignite within her.

The quarian felt a flood of emotions filling her mind, many thoughts forming as a result. The most prominent of which being: How dare he!?

" **BOSH'TET!** "

Tali balled her little hand into an equally little fist, launching into the primate's chest. The hairless monkey simply smiled, an arrogant smirk that fueled a rage within Tali.

" **BOSH'TET! BOSH'TET! BOSH'TET!** "

The engineer punctuated each exclamation with another punch, slamming her fist against the ape's arms and chest. Tali didn't know why she bothered. It wasn't like they would do anything. If a man the size of John could take a bullet close range, what would a fist do, let alone a fist from a petite quarian engineer not known for her physical strength.

The smug bastard said nothing, smirking at her in that enraging, arrogant way as he turned and left engineering. Tali had half a mind to chuck an engine part at the back of his stupid, square head, but she didn't. Her limbs, her muscles, her entire body was spent. The hairless ape clearly knew the female form.

"That-that!" Tali still could not believe recent events, "That... bosh'tet! The... the _audacity_!"

The quarian, however enraged at John, was ultimately angered with herself, for many reasons.

For allowing him to so easily dominate her.

For not fighting back.

And for enjoying it.

Tali didn't understand. That was nothing like something John would do! The John Shepard she knew was selfess, compassionate, and understanding. A fierce protector of the helpless. A good man.

The John Shepard that had just fucked her against her workstation... he was... not those things. Though, maybe she could still count selfless, seeing as his apparent priority was making her come and not himself.

John had changed, that was for certain.

And Tali honestly did not know whether she disliked it or not.

**-]|[-**


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the Mass Effect Kink Meme.
> 
> Humanity's Golden Boy and the Princess of the Migrant Fleet have a very sweet relationship. It's practically right out of a vid! A certain tattooed convict plans on changing it into something more... tawdry. Using depravity. And sex.
> 
> Tali/M!Shep/Jack/Others

**-]|[-**

_I'm a sick, sick man._

It had been a little over a week since John took Tali down in the engine room and his engineer had still yet to even speak with her captain.

_Captain? I don't deserve that title. Not in Tali's eyes..._

The once bubbly quarian engineer was now giving the Commander the ever dreaded cold shoulder treatment, and, in John's personal opinion, she had a damn good reason to do so.

A week ago, Commander John Shepard had, under the influence of the Normandy's resident tattooed biotic specialist, pinned Tali, who was quite possibly the love of his life, to her work terminal in a manner that was in no way gentle and proceeded to fuck her silly using her suits nerve stimulation program.

John winced as he remembered her squirming form writhing against his touch, his rough assault in between her legs. He remembered her attempts to voice a protest that quickly devolved into a series of sweet sounding moans as he started pawing at her body like some sort of primitive beast.

The marine lay on his bed, his back aching against the hard mattress as he stared up at the ceiling of his quarters. He watched the stars drift by through the sunroof, thinking of all the people he had let down with his actions. All those people who praised him, called him a hero. The public adored him, some parents holding the Commander up to their children as a role model. "The Paragon of the Alliance" is what they called him after the attack on the Citadel, the "Lion of Elysium" before that.

John snorted bitterly.

_Some hero I am._

John felt shame and disgust, felt utter hatred for himself. And her...

_That bitch..._

John frowned as another voice entered his mind, this one working against the first. The voice was his own, yet it wasn't.

_Oh, would you stop sulking around like some fucking pussy? It's not you raped her or anything! As I recall, there was not a single "no" ever uttered during that whole ordeal. In fact, If I remember correctly, Tali enjoyed what we did quite a bit._

John scoffed at himself, mostly in disbelief that he would even think such things.

_Just what the fuck kind of bullshit excuse is that?_

_It's not an excuse if it's the truth._

That comment made John sneer.

_So according to you, if you kill someone before they can say "no", then it's not murder and therefore perfectly okay?_

_It's not nearly as bad as you're making it out to be, boyscout._

John shut his eyes, his head throbbing from the immense amounts of stress his inner thoughts were putting him through. In retrospect, consuming large amounts of alcohol wasn't John's best plan.

_You're right. It's probably worse._

_Oh, for fuck's sake! Making the girl of your dreams moan your name as she cums is not an act so heinous as to be compared to murder!_

_I wasn't comparing-_

_Well, you might as well have, the way you skulk around! Let me lay it out for you, nice and clear: You fucked Tali. The girl of your dreams. Made her moan loud enough for the whole lower deck to hear. You made her cum. Hard. It was a rather lovely thing to witness, as a matter of fact. Believe it or not, boyscout, I care about our engineer as much as you do. The difference between us is that I actually acted upon our feelings. I did us a favor._

_All you did was sully her virtue!_

_Sully her virt-? Oh, Jesus Christ! What is this, the middle ages?_

_Fuck you!_

_Pussy!_

_Prick!_

John forced himself off of his bed, steadying himself on sore, slightly drunken legs. He needed to clear his head, needed to sleep, needed to just fucking forget about all of these problems, just for a while. But, as he was, that simply was not possible. He was fighting against himself, fending off a corruption that was creeping at the edges of his mind.

He needed more booze.

John started for his mini-fridge, a nice little feature that was not present on the first Normandy.

_Thank you, Miranda..._

_...You curvacious, cold-hearted bitch._

_Shut up._

He knew that it still held some extra reserves of tolerable alcoholic drinks from his little stint with Dr. Chakwas.  
Some half-a-dozen bottles of Serrice Ice Brandy and perhaps he still had a case of that Mars Brew. If he was lucky there might even be some ryncol: a one way ticket to the worst hangover of your life. If it got him to sleep, it would be worth it.

Halfway there, John heard the familiar hiss of the elevator door sliding open, followed by the sound of metal boots clanking against a metal floor as someone stepped into his quarters, uninvited.

_Oh, no. Please, not her..._

John's vision focused enough for him to lay his eyes on the last individual he wanted to see.

Subject Zero was at his doorway in all her infuriatingly sexy, half-naked, corrupting glory. Jack was smirking every so smugly as she leaned against the wall next to his fish tank. John wanted to punch her.

"You," the hero sneered at the convict, "What are you doing in my quarters? Come to fuck with my head some more?"

John's voice held barely concealed fury, venom lacing every word. Most individuals would have soiled themselves right then an there. If Jack was afraid, she didn't show it, her twisted, beautiful face betraying nothing but a smug sense of satisfaction.

The convict remained silent, still smirking at her latest achievement. She took a few confident steps towards John, the little extra sway in her hips not going unnoticed by the Alliance marine. John also took note of how snug her usually baggy cargo pants were, how they hugged her shapely hips, despite how low they hung...

Finally, Jack spoke up, her voice low and sultry.

"Your quarian seems to be ignoring you, Boyscout. I'm guessing it was your fault?"

John shot the convict a glare, baring his teeth in anger.

" _My_ fault?!" He spat, "All of this is your-!"

John quickly stopped himself, not wanting to give in to her obvious baiting. The marine would not stoop to her level any more than he already had. He grit his teeth, doing his best not to scream at her. This was all her fault, the manipulative cunt.

And she was laughing at him, the insufferable bitch! The audacity the biotic held was simply beyond comprehension.

"Boyscout, boyscout, boyscout," Jack shook her head, speaking as if lecturing a child, "When I told you to sink those teeth deep, I assumed that you would remember to actually hold on after the fact, and not bite off more than you could chew."

John said nothing, still glaring at the tattooed girl.

"Believe it or not, Boyscout, I'm trying to help you."

Confusion must have written itself all over John's face because Jack immediately followed up on that statement.

"If it weren't for me, you and the bucket-head would've became the most sickeningly sweet, chaste couple in the entire fucking galaxy. You would've given the reapers diabetes, what with the way she goes all googly-eyes for you behind that mask!" Jack's tone was one of distaste, it being no secret she held nothing but contempt for traditional romance, "Oh, and the way you fawn over her like she was some sort of alien goddess! Ugh! I honestly think your quarian would've worn that chastity suit for her entire life!"

John cooled down for a brief moment, and, to his own surprise, actually found himself slightly agreeing with the psychotic biotic.

_She's kind of right..._

_No. Shut up. She's not right. None of this is right._

"You're tense, Shepard. I can practically feel that coal up your ass turning into a diamond from here."

Jack's rather tasteless comment drew John from his inner thoughts, the marine finally noticing just how close Jack had gotten while his mind argued with itself. The biotic was close enough to John that he could feel the heat coming off her body, a feeling of barely-there warmth that caused something to stir within him.

John took a step back, shocked with himself.

I can't possibly be thinking about that now, of all times!

Jack was closer now. Like really close. She pressed her half-naked body up against John's, placing her hands on his broad chest, her knee rubbing into his crotch. John grunted, though he himself did not know whether it was in arousal or annoyance. She brought her cherry-red lips up to one of his ears, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You need to loosen up, _Commander_. Just relax and let Jackie help you out." Jack cooed, the convict transforming into a siren almost instantly. As she finished speaking, one of her hands left John's chest and replaced her knee between his legs. She cupped him through his trousers, making John's breath catch in his throat. He felt her fingers rub him, making him go rigid and his pants grow tighter. John groaned at the sensation, his muscles finally relaxing.

His mind, however, was not as susceptive to her ministrations as his body. In his thoughts, John was screaming at himself.

_Nope. This is not happening. Not again. John, you need to stop her. Do not let her own you!_

John brought his hands up to push Jack away from him... or at least he tried to.

As much as he tried, for the life of him, John could not move a single muscle . It was as if his entire body was locked into place... which it was. On the edges of his vision, John could barely make out a blue aura, wisps of wavy tendrils that were barely visible.

_She put me in stasis._

John groaned in his mind, shutting his eyes in what could be described as a mixture of frustration and annoyance. He felt ashamed of himself for allowing something like this to happen. He was a trained Alliance marine, one of the N7s in fact! He was not supposed to be rendered useless by some five-foot, ninety pound, tattooed convict!

_How could I forget about stasis?_

Jack, meanwhile, chuckled in that low, seductive tone, before giving John's cheek a short lick. Her hand had now buried itself down the front of his pants, worked its way past his boxers, and was slowly stroking his member. He found himself fully hard in seconds, his body reacting naturally to the stimulation of Jack's surprisingly tender hands.

It was something John felt was a little odd about stasis: while an object under it effects could not move of its own volition, it could still be manipulated by outside forces.

John groaned again, though this time in reluctant pleasure. Despite her off-putting appearance, Jack was very skilled in the art of sex. She knew how to get just the right response out of a man (or woman) through the proper application of... _pressure_ and... _physical_ persuasion.

In moments, his pants and boxers were around his ankles. Jack was kneeling on the floor between his legs, her cherry-red lips fastened around him, bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue was like a hot, wet cushion that slid along his member, making it twitch and throb with each lavishing stroke. Jack stopped for a moment, lifting John up by the head to give the shaft a nice, long lick of the underside, culminating at the top when she flicked her tongue across the slit.

"Fuck..." John quickly devolved to simply letting out groans and grunts of approval as Jack serviced him with surprising skill.

As much as he tried to just relax and enjoy what was happening to him, John was still more than a little drunk, and things still ended up going by in a blur.

They were now on his bed, John now completely nude. Jack was now only wearing her pants, though her losing that tiny-as-fuck tank top was no that much of a change. Jack's head was still down between his legs, though now she was paying some attention to John's boys. She took one testicle into her mouth, her soft lips sliding over the sensitive skin. She swirled her tongue over it, giving it a nice coat of warm saliva. The other, she held in one of her small hands, her fingers massaging it, careful not to squeeze to hard. Meanwhile, above, John's tool was throbbing, twitching for more attention.

John threw his head back against his pillows, groaning loudly in approval.

"Fuck... _Jack_..." John begged her, he needed her mouth around him again, needed his cock in something warm before it burst.

Jack released the testicle from her mouth with a lewd, slurping "pop", before quickly swiping her tongue over the second, giving it some attention as well. The hand that was once massaging his balls was now being run over his toned stomach, her black nails racking aver so slightly across his skin, teasing him beyond what he could bare.

" _Jack_!" John whined. How could she reduce him to such a state?

Jack smiled up at John, a cruel, mischievous smile that sent shivers down his body. She grabbed his shaft by the head and once again started a single lick up the underside of the pulsing member. This time, however, when she reached the tip, she immediately dipped her head down, engulfing John's cock in her hot, wet throat.

The rest was lost to a series of grunts and moans as Jack licked, slurped, and sucked for all she was worth, adding her hand in for good measure, stroking John, pumping him for his delicious seed.

John came with a roar and Jack locked into place, sliding him down her gullet, her throat muscles milking him for everything he had. Jack swallowed, gulping him down as if he were a delicacy, all the while she was staring up at him with her big, almost luminous eyes. Those evil, mischievous eyes...

John felt tired now, the invader known as slumber at his front gates. It was an adversary he could not fend off and soon after Jack let him drop from her mouth, allowing the slick, hardened organ to slap against her chin, sleep grabbed ahold of John and did not let go for hours.

As he fell into a dreamless sleep, John could only think of how he had failed once again. How he had given in to the corruption that was Jack's influence.

Ecstasy coursed through his body, but John felt nothing but shame.

**-]|[-**


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the Mass Effect Kink Meme.
> 
> Humanity's Golden Boy and the Princess of the Migrant Fleet have a very sweet relationship. It's practically right out of a vid! A certain tattooed convict plans on changing it into something more... tawdry. Using depravity. And sex.
> 
> Tali/M!Shep/Jack/Others

**-]|[-**

_"Let me take the shot, Shepard! He's a damned coward!"_

_"Do it."_

_"Thank you, Commander."_

John had fucked up. Again.

_"John! You… you just let Garrus shoot him?!"_

_"Yep."_

_"But… what about second chances? What about mercy!?"_

_"What about it?"_

_"Fist, Rana Thanoptis, Elnora, Helena Blake? Ring any bells? You showed them mercy! Why not Sidonis?"_

_"He deserved it."_

_"And so did all the others! But you let **them** go! This… this isn't like you, John. You haven't been the same since you started talking to that short, tattooed bosh-!"_

_"You're adorable when you're angry. Anyone ever tell you that?"_

_"John! Let go!"_

He was losing himself. No other way to explain it. No other way to justify why he had pinned Tali to the elevator wall on the way down to engineering.

_"John, please!"_

_"You still have that suit application, Tal? What was it? Nerve-Stim pro? I was hoping we could have some more fun."_

_"John-!"_

_"There we go. Now let's just set it to max-sensitivity…"_

_John, no- oooooh, **keelah…** "_

She didn't fight as much as last time, John had noted as his quarian's small hands groped his muscles in response to his ministrations, eager to touch him, to feel him. They way Tali had melted into his arms, how she had clung to his body told John all he needed to know.

 _"John… don't…"_ she had panted, breathlessly.

_"Sorry, what was that?"_

_"Don't…"_

_"Don't what?"_

_"Don't stop… keelah, **don't stop**!"_

_"You like that, Tal? You like the way I touch you there?"_

_"Keelah, yes! I love it!"_

She came hard right when the elevator doors slid open, squirming against his hand that was pressed in between her legs. Thankfully no one was waiting for the elevator at the time. Tali still hit him though, a hard slap right across John's face after he released her. Though the extra sway in her hips as she stormed back to engineering did not go unnoticed.

John remembered retiring to his room for the night, collapsing onto his bed after finally succumbing to exhaustion. Then, right on cue, Jack, the queen of corruption, showed up, ready to warp his mind once more.

Something was different this time, however, as the expression Jack carried on her face was not one of mischief, but one of disappointment.

"You let Garrus shoot his buddy." It wasn't a question, so much as a confirmation.

John nodded once, half asleep.

Jack pursed her lips, letting that sink in.

"Go to sleep. We have things to do tomorrow." She ordered finally, before turning on her boot heels and leaving his room just as quickly as she entered it.

John obliged her happily.

That was yesterday, already feeling like a lifetime ago. John still remembered the question he woke up to in the morning, courtesy of Jack and her intrusive ways.

"Have you ever had a batarian woman before?"

He should have lied. Right then and there, he should have just lied and said "yes". That would have saved him a whole mess of trouble. If he had just said yes, then Jack would've left him alone.

_Nope. Jack would've asked for details. She would've found out you were lying, man. You're a shitty liar, you know that._

_Shut up._

John cursed himself silently as he sat on the large, surprisingly comfortable couch, right in the center of the lavishly decorated lobby.

 _For a brothel this place isn't too bad_ , John thought to himself as his eyes roamed across the ceiling, taking in the vast, intricate mural patterns and admiring the enormous, glass chandelier.

The human commander's admiration of the building's decorum also served an alternate purpose: keeping him from gaping at the abundance of half naked men and women around him.

The establishment, a very high-class brothel in the middle of down town Nos Astra, was called "Alestria's Azure", which was, when one thought about it, about as subtle as naming your brothel, "My Pussy".

The place was more than fully staffed, from the looks of things. "Employees" of nearly every race and gender mingled with clients, flashing them warm, inviting smiles and giving them certain "looks" with their eyes. "Looks" that wordlessly promised things that most people would be afraid to request of even their most trusted of lovers.

Eventually, despite himself, John found his eyes wandering, drinking in the sights of the female employees.

First was an asari, a petite delicate looking creature. The blue siren sat upon a large cushion not far from where John was seated, chatting amicably with fine dressed human male. From the looks of it, she had the man's full attention. How could she not? Small, perky breasts stood proudly upon her chest, covered by nothing and just waiting to be cupped and felt. Shapely legs were spread out beneath her, allowing the beauty to keep her balance on the cushion. Her deep blue skin was adorned with intricate, white tattoos that travelled all across her stunning body, making her seems like some masterful work of art.

Next was a human woman, whose body was shapely enough to draw Miranda's jealousy. She was one all fours giving John a very good view of her sumptuous behind, the curvature of her buttocks sparking something within the Commander. Her large, milky breasts heaved and swayed with each movement of her body, hypnotizing many, men and woman alike. John could not see the woman's face, only her wild mane of golden hair. He didn't mind, however, as the equally curvaceous drell female the human woman was servicing with her mouth was not so bad on the eyes either.

And finally, there was, much to John's surprise, a turian woman capturing his attention. The avian female alien was an amazon, to put it simply, almost as tall as Shepard himself. Her body lacked the many plates that adorned the males of her species, allowing the human to get a good look at her unprotected skin. She was a pale, brown color, a rare sight among her silver and grey colored species. No breasts, but those were not needed to look attractive or beautiful. Instead she had hips. Great hips in John's opinion. An opinion Garrus would have most likely shared, had he been present at the time.

John eventually shook himself from his observations, forcing his mind back to the reality of the situation he was currently in.

He, a Council Spectre and Alliance war hero, was in a brothel of all places, accompanied by a notorious, tattooed convict who had inexplicably left him by his lonesome to go find him a, in her words, "nice batarian girl to fuck into next week".

John felt anxious, a rarity for his person. If he were to be caught here by some intrusive paparazzi, his reputation as a role model would be tarnished beyond recovery.

_And your rep as a badass and lady killer, solidified and ensured._

_**Shut up!** _

The human commander did not know why he didn't just make a sprint for the door.

But maybe he did.

Maybe, deep down, in the darkest parts of his mind, John wanted this.

_You **do** want this. Or I do, at least. But, then again, I'm part of you._

_A part of me I wish **didn't exist**._

_Sticks and stones, bro._

_Shut. Up._

What happened next when by in a blur.

Jack returned with an asari in tow, both holding mischievous looks on their faces. The asari was breathtakingly beautiful, her impossibly soft looking skin a lovely shade of light blue. Her breasts were rather large and seemed to defy gravity. She was wearing a white robe that hugged her body and seemed to be made of a thin, silky material. John guessed that the asari was a matriarch, judging from her similarities to Samara's and Benezia's figures.

The asari was the brothel's Madam as John discovered from Jack's introduction. From the way the two women interacted, John guessed that there was a bit of history between them, but the human marine asked nothing of it.

Together, the two ladies led John away from the lobby full of distractions and set him in a large, equally decorated room. The room had a pinkish-orange hue to it, created by the velvety banners draped across the bed and walls and the few hanging down from the ceiling. The whole room showed that this brothel was of the highest class and spared no expense for customer comfort. How Jack could afford such a place was beyond John.

_Pffft. She's probably using **my** money._

_Quit whining. It's a brothel. And it's **Cerberus'** money anyway._

_Money they gave to **me.**_

The two women left soon after John settled in, telling him that, "she'd be right in". By "she", the Commander assumed they meant the batarian he was supposed to "fuck into next week". The human grimaced, thought not at the idea of having sex with a batarian, but of making a fool of himself. Batarians and humans never got along, and if they ever got a batarian girl to agree to this, she probably just be doing for much needed cash. She'd just think he was some rich prick with exotic tastes and want it over as quickly as possible. Much to John's chagrin, he was anxious again.

John solved this problem by pulling a bottle of thessian liquor out of the nearby mini-fridge, a luxury he lacked in the lobby, and quickly downed a couple of gulps. It burned going down his throat, but ultimately did its job. A few moments later, and the anxiety quickly subsided, replaced by pleasurable buzzing within his head.

A while later, Jack and the asari Madam returned with a third woman in tow. The third woman was a batarian, most likely the one Jack had been referring to. If John were to be completely honest, he'd have to say that, for a four-eyed alien, the batarian female was actually pretty attractive.

She did not possess the zero-fat body that many of the other employees had, but Shepard felt it added to her natural beauty. Large breasts, barely concealed by her pure white cloth wrap that seemed like an ancient asari robe, swayed and heaved with each step and breath the woman took, captivating the human commander. Those combined with a shapely pair of hips and legs that went on forever, had Shepard hypnotized.

She did not have the neck-chin or cheek flaps that seemed to plague the faces of the males of her species, much to John's relief. Instead, her face was almost smooth, save for the bumps across her forehead that extended to her scalp.

Curiously, the batarian female did not seem disgusted by John's presence like most batarians the human had met. No, this one seemed… excited, happy even.

"Phema, here…" The Madam began, slowly circling the four-eyed alien until she was behind her, "…Is one of my best girls. Used to be part of the Hegemony slave caste. They had her sent to Torfan, along with many others, to be used as 'pleasure girls'. The Alliance raid in 2178 freed her."

 _From a slave to a prostitute. What a nice upgrade…_ , John thought with a scowl. The Madam picked up on the Commander's change of mood and quickly spoke up again.

"To make things clear, Commander, Phema's here because she wants to be. Isn't that right, darling?"

The batarian woman nodded quickly, bashfully averting eye contact with John, but not before giving the strapping human male a once over, appreciating the view. She then gave a squeak in surprise as Jack planted a hand on one of her butt cheeks, groping her through the thin, robe-like apparel. Jack's other hand worked its way to Phema's ample chest, slipping into the low cut opening of the batarian's robe. A breast found itself nestled firmly in Jack's palm. The tattooed woman's mouth met the batarian's neck, the human's tongue swiping over her captive's sensitive skin as both hands gave a firm squeeze, drawing a quiet gasp from the alien female. John's arousal spiked at the sight.

Finally, Jack pulled away, sauntering over to the stunned marine.

"Our little friend here," Jack picked up from where the Madam left off, "has a fetish that made her a perfect candidate for, what was it that I said? 'Fuck into next week'?"

"She never forgot what the humans did for her, Commander." The Madam added, who had taken a seat on a chair in the far corner of the room. "She services humans almost exclusively. Both genders. Whenever an Alliance ship docks in Nos Astra for shore leave, little Phema here treats it like an all-you-can-fuck human buffet."

"She was practically bouncing with joy when we told her who you were. Apparently, she has a bit of a 'thing' for heroes." Jack interrupted, her mouth up next to John's ear, the Commander able to feel her hot breath on his skin. Unsurprisingly, John's pants now felt uncomfortably tighter, his hardening length trying to escape the confines in which they were imprisoned.

John's eyes went from Jack to the alien woman, the Commander now smirking. The marine knew he had many female fans but he would always try to be humble about it. However, his recent "interactions" with Jack had started to make him appreciate the attention more openly.

The Commander stepped forward, out of Jack's light hold, right up to Phema, to the point where she could feel the warmth radiating off of his toned body, even through his civilian clothing. The batarian shuddered at the feeling, her excitement building and building.

"Is that so?" The human rumbled, taking a hold of one of Phema's hands, sending shivers down the woman's spine.

Phema looked up, meeting the human's gaze with both pairs of eyes, all four black orbs filled with lust. Her eyes then dropped down to the human's broad chest, the batarian's tongue gliding over her lips as she placed her free hand flush against John's abdomen, feeling him up.

"Commander Shepard." Phema stated, in a surprisingly smooth, feminine voice, a stark contrast to the males of her species.

"The Lion of Elysium. Hero of the Citadel. The Best Humanity has to Offer." The batarian mused, continuing the list. Her hand dropped down further, cupping his length through his pants, giving him a few soft rubs with a giggle. "And I have him all to myself."

"Not entirely." Jack called from across the room, sitting in the Madam's lap as the asari used her mouth to stimulate the convict's modest bust. "But I think I - _ngh_ \- can distract myself for a while you two lovebirds have some fun- _fuck!_ "

Turning his attention back to the batarian groping him through his pants, John found Phema giving him a rather mischievous smirk. Before he could utter a single word, the batarian was quickly trying to force the human out of his Alliance shirt, clawing at the cheap piece of cloth as if it were an annoying obstacle. Soon enough, the alien female had the shirt up, over the human's head and discarded it, tossing it aside.

With nothing hiding John's body from her now, the batarian pawed at him, running her hands over his many muscles as she pressed her lips to his. Surprised at first, John eventually returned to the kiss, even allowing the woman's tongue entrance into his mouth. She tasted different, felt different than any human he had been with before. It was jarring at first, but not at all unpleasant. Unlike the sweet, almost honey-like flavor of his fellow humans, the batarian female was muskier, holding a deeper, stronger taste and scent that somehow remained feminine.

A moment later and John was now on his back, Phema straddling him. She had guided the pair over to the bed while her rather strong kiss had kept John distracted.

She certainly wastes no time.

Finally, Phema broke the kiss, sitting up on John's lap with a playful look in her eye as she looked down on her quarry. Running her hands down John's well-muscled chest, she eventually came to his pants, where an obvious bulge was waiting to be released.

As she started working to get his belt removed, the batarian leaned forward slightly and whispered to the Commander in that sweet, alien voice of hers.

"This is going to be fun…"

In no time, John's pants were beings stripped from him, his underwear being dragged right along with them. The human's erect member sprung up, finally free from the confines of his pants. Phema's eyes widened at the sight, taking in the throbbing organ in all its glory. An instant later, the look of surprise turned to one of lust and the batarian quickly began stroking John, one of her soft hands pumping the thick shaft. John's head fell back onto the mattress, the human letting out a quiet groan of approval.

He was warm to the touch, Phema noted, like a hot, iron bar wrapped in velvet. Her strokes continued for a few moments before the alien woman dipped her head down and tentatively slipped her tongue across the swollen head, flicking the tip with her wet muscle. This drew a hiss from the human below her, his body tensing from the sudden contact. Smiling with newfound confidence, Phema dipped her head down again, this time dragging her tongue from the base of the shaft all the way to the tip, giving the member a nice sheen from her saliva, then taking a couple inches into her mouth, wrapping her soft lips around him and swirling her wet, warm tongue around the head.

The resulting noise that erupted from the Commander's mouth told Phema she was doing something right.

John was basking in the pleasure this batarian was giving him, letting the euphoria flow through him. Soon, the woman was slowly bobbing her head in his lap, setting a steady pace and taking a little more of him into her mouth with each stroke of her tongue. All the while, the alien was moaning her own satisfaction at the flavor of the human in her mouth, sending pleasurable vibrations all along John's shaft.

Phema then began to suck, her cheeks hollowing as the inside of her mouth was deprived of air. John grunted loudly at the feeling, finding his hand cupping the back of the batarian woman's head as a reflex, lightly urging her to continue.

Phema obliged, bobbing her head at a faster pace, the sounds of her slurping mouth almost drowning out the sounds of Jack and the Madam pleasing each other across the room.

Soon, it became too much and Phema released John from her mouth, letting his wet cock slap against her chin as she sucked in a deep breath of air. She looked up at the human with a playful look, revealing that her chin and the area around her mouth were slick with both her own saliva and John's precum. The very sight made John pulsate with need, his exposed member aching for more contact with the woman straddling him.

" _Fuuuck!_ " groaned the Commander, "Don't torture me like this!"

With a soft purr, Phema dipped her head back down to continue her work. Feeling daring, the batarian female decided to do something a little more… carnal. The human's cock glided into her mouth quickly, already slick with her saliva. She was only able to get a little over halfway before the head hit the back of her mouth. Gradually, she pushed onward, sliding the throbbing organ into her throat, drawing a loud moan of approval from the human. She fought back her gag reflex, controlling herself until her nose made contact with his skin, the human's thick cock fully engulfed within the tight and warm confines of her throat.

John couldn't believe what was happening to him. A batarian woman of all people was currently deep-throating him and she was actually pretty damn good at it. The human swore loudly when the alien woman began to "swallow" him, the muscles in her throat convulsing around his prick, effectively "milking" him.

John's breathing became ragged, his heart feeling as if it were about to burst from his chest. His body was tensing up, signaling to Phema that he was close to erupting. Phema swallowed a few more times before pulling back, releasing the human cock from her mouth with a depraved, slurpy "pop". She took a second to gasp for air before returning to her work, leaving the poor human no chance to recover. She did not take him into her throat again, instead reverting back to the standard bobbing of her head and strokes of her tongue, taking the time to enjoy the texture and flavor of her human prize.

John was in Heaven. Or maybe it was Valhalla. Aphrodite's Chambers, perhaps? It did not matter much to the marine. All he could focus on was the feelings of euphoric bliss the alien female was giving him.

Then Phema hummed against his cock, a sweet, honey-like noise that drove John over the edge. The organ twitched, spilling hot cum into the batarian's mouth. The woman moaned appreciatively, not stopping her strokes for a moment as each spurt further coated her tongue in the delectably warm fluid. It was clear to John that she enjoyed the flavor of him, which he found odd considering the attitude of some human woman towards the taste of their men's ejaculate.

_One woman's trash, another woman's treasure…_

The last spurt of cum eventually came and John finally relaxed, tension leaving his muscles as he melted into the mattress. Phema pulled her mouth away, carefully letting the human cock slip from her lips so as to not lose a single drop of her prize. Then, making sure John was looking, she threw her head back and swallowed, the sight of her throat convulsing telling John all he needed to know.

_Jesus H. Tap-dancing Christ…_

Unfortunately, it was at this point that the effects of the large amounts of alcohol John had consumed began to set in. Events became fuzzy and unfocused, much to the human's chagrin. It was like watching a vid with an annoying younger sister who had control of the remote and decided to skip from scene to scene at random. On the upside, however, John was still able to get a decent grasp of the situation at times, remembering many good parts later on.

He remembered eating Phema out, ravaging that tight, alien pussy with his tongue. He remembered dipping his tongue between those hot, honey-flavored folds of hers, tasting a goddess and making her cry his name as she came all over his face.

He went to the room's bathroom to clean himself up after that and came back out to be greeted with two beautiful sights.

Jack pinning the Madam onto a dresser, eating the asari out like a champion.

And Phema on the bed, on all fours, her ass facing him, legs spread. She had set herself on display for the human, in all her dripping wet glory. The look she gave him over her shoulder sparked something primal within the human.

John remembered quickly making his way to the bed, and thrusting inside the alien woman hard enough to make her lurch forward. The squeak she let out almost had him spent right then and there. Then he was fucking her, hard and fast. Hips slapped against hips in a chaotic, almost savage, rhythm.

She was wet. And tight.

_God, is she fucking tight._

Her high pitched mewling only drove John to new heights of arousal, the human pressing the alien female into the mattress as he pumped his cock into her warm, tight depths. Phema's balled up her hands into the bed sheets, grabbing fistfuls of the silky material as the Lion of Elysium dominated her. She would not relinquish herself so quietly, however, as she soon began to match his thrusts with her own, driving her hips back into his and coaxing the human to go faster. He obliged, obviously. She came loudly, the mattress muffling her cries of ecstasy. John followed soon after, spilling himself inside her again.

They collapsed onto the bed, boneless and spent, both panting heavily. From the sounds of things, Jack and the Madam were still going strong. Moments later, Phema had her lips wrapped around John's cock again, eager to get him back up for another round. John laughed in disbelief.

_She's insatiable._

John couldn't remember how long their activities went on, though he did know that by the end of it, they were both covered in sweat and fluids, their bodies clinging to each other in pure carnal lust, a need for the release that awaited them at the end of their activities.

The human next had the batarian pinned beneath him on the mess of a bed, pillows and sheets thrown every which way. John lifted his hips then slammed them back down, hilting himself within his alien lover with each thrust, drawing angelic cries from her. Phema clung to him, long elegant legs hooked around his waist, nails raking down his back, mixing a slight stinging pain into the pleasure they gave each other. They were kissing again, tongues gliding over each other as their lips connected.

Some time later, two other warm bodies joined the pair on the bed. Jack had apparently decided it was time for some "real" fun.

Though hazy, John would later still be able to remember some of what happened next.

At some point, the asari madam had taken his length between her impressive breasts, stroking his shaft with those impossibly soft globes and sucking on his throbbing head as Jack planted herself on his face, coaxing him into tasting her. Behind Jack was Phema, who had taken the opportunity to begin fingering the convict in her tight rear, the batarian scissoring two digits within the human woman's ass. The human woman made her approval known through loud (and rather creative) curses.

Then there was the fond memory of Jack and the Madam servicing John at the same time, there pretty little faces staring up at him with those looks of false innocence that drove the human crazy. The asari had taken to focusing on the human commander's hefty sack, swirling her tongue over a testicle before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. Meanwhile, Jack had his shaft, her familiar tongue coating his cock with her saliva. Phema, by that point, was utterly spent, passed out on the bed with John's cum leaking from her mouth, her pussy, and her ass.

And last, but definitely not least, was the Madam allowing John to take her ass. It had been easier than it had been with Jack or Phema, considering that at that point, John had already been sufficiently lubricated. The human remembered that the asari had been almost unbearably tight, but also maddeningly pleasurable. Her ass had gripped his cock like a vise, making it almost impossible to move at first. As time went by, however, he was able to start pumping in and out of her velvety rectum like a piston. In front of the Madam was Jack, who had the asari lips captured with her own, her human tongue slipping into the asari's mouth. The sight was too much for John, the Commander coming with a roar, filling the asari's ass with hot cum.

John would be sure that there was more, more depravity, more perversion. The alcohol in his system would all but erase those memories, though. One, conversation, however, would still stay in his mind. It would be hazy, unfocused, but it would definitely be there. He would remember Jack speaking to him as Phema rode him, rolling her hips across his.

_"You see this, Boyscout? You see how wet you make her? This is what you do to me. Heroes get me hot, Boyscout, you know that?"_

_"But - **ngh** \- you said-."_

_"I said I didn't like **pussies**. A man who springs me from prison isn't a pussy. A man who kills thresher maws isn't a pussy. A man who clears his bucket-head's name of treason by shouting at people isn't a pussy. When we first met, you were **acting** like one, though. I needed to change that."_

_"So all this…?"_

_"I needed to show you that heroes are still important to people. Phema here would still be a slave if not for heroes. Heroes aren't pussies. But heroes do show mercy."_

_"Mercy-?"_

_"The turian's buddy. You just let him get shot. That's not happening again, Boyscout."_

_"…Yes, ma'am."_

_"Good. When we're done here, maybe we'll go have a chat with your bucket-head. Your little goody-goody chaste relationship was getting on my nerves. On everyone's nerves. Just fuck her already."_

_"But I already-."_

_"Does not count if she's not out of the suit."_

_"…Alright then. I'll see to fix that."_

_"That's what I like to hear."_

**-]|[-**


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the Mass Effect Kink Meme.
> 
> Humanity's Golden Boy and the Princess of the Migrant Fleet have a very sweet relationship. It's practically right out of a vid! A certain tattooed convict plans on changing it into something more... tawdry. Using depravity. And sex.
> 
> Tali/M!Shep/Jack/Others

**-]|[-**

To say that things have not been going as planned would be an understatement. If Tali were to use a human phrase, "it had all gone to hell" would have been the most applicable.

Commander John Liam Shepard, the dashing human marine who had swept the young quarian girl off her feet and stole her heart, was simply not himself anymore. The man had always been chivalrous, the finest example of an officer and a gentleman Tali had ever seen.

But in recent days, John, _her_ John, had turned into something else, a far cry from the man she had come to love, the one she was willing to link suits with. The handsome, strapping young man had become something akin to a varren in heat, scurrying around and fucking anything with breasts, sapience, and a heartbeat.

This included the quarian engineer, herself.

Twice.

As she sat alone in her private quarters aboard the advanced Cerberus vessel, the once bubbly alien girl felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, flushed at the vivid memories of her captain lifting her up onto her workstation, trapping her against the elevator wall, his skilled fingers running down to her…

_That bosh'tet…_

Tali was more than a little angry.

What had happened was _not_ the way it was supposed to go with John. There was supposed to be a night reserved just for the two of them, several hours all to themselves. There was supposed to be a nice, soft bed, maybe some sterilized flower petals….

Her captain was supposed to make love to her, a long, savored event that was to be spent exploring and learning each others' bodies, finding out what was pleasurable, what wasn't. John was to undress her slowly, to un-wrap his quarian like a gift. And in a way, she was. She would be giving him the greatest gift a quarian could give to her love; herself.

Tali knew how childish it sounded, how she had been looking at the whole thing through a "rose-tinted" faceplate. It probably resulted from the too-many times she had curled up in her cubicle-room and watched "Fleet and Flotilla". But John, he was such a gentleman, so much like Bellicus from the vid. He would have obliged her, doing everything in his power to make it special.

The man she fell in love with would have devoted the entire night to pleasing her. And in return, she would have given him everything she had.

Her love, her support, her body…

Her _entire_ body…

More than once, Tali had spent a couple hours cooped up in her private quarters with Nerve-Stim Pro activated, thinking up all the ways she would let John use her, all the ways he could take her and make her his entirely. Even now, she was shivering at the thought of those strong arms scooping her up and throwing her onto the bed, peeling her suit away…

But those fantasies were with the dashing hero, not the scoundrel who couldn't keep it in his pants for five minutes.

John had changed for the worst and Tali knew _exactly_ who was at fault.

It was that tattooed bitch they had picked up several weeks back.

Ever since that short little _As'lezt_ had come aboard, she had been eyeing John up like a varren would a piece of meat. It infuriated Tali to no end, but the quarian pushed the anger away, believing the convict to be undesirable in John's eyes. Why would a man of virtue, such as Shepard, even want her?

Jack was a criminal, a murderer, _trash_! She was a living embodiment of everything John had hated in the galaxy, there was simply no way he would…

And yet he did.

After her brush with the "new" John, Tali had heard rumors around the ship, how Jack and the Captain could be heard "screwing like bunnies" as Donnelly so eloquently put it.

Yesterday, it was said that Jack had taken John and headed to a high class brothel in Nos Astra. Tali couldn't bear to even think about what they had done down there.

Tali needed to find a way to get her captain back to way he was before, back to man she loved. The first step would be to stop that tattooed bosh'tet's influence over him, but that would prove difficult. Tali may have been seething at the thought of the small human female, but her anger would not turn her into an idiot. Jack was a powerful biotic, even by asari standards. Any obvious moves against her would be met with-

The sound of the doors sliding open pulled Tali out of her deep thoughts. The quarian engineer turned to the opened entrance to her quarters to see a very familiar figure leaning against the door frame.

_Speak of the devil…_

:

:

"Hello, _Jack_ ," Tali said through clenched teeth, not bothering to mask her contempt for the shorter human.

"Buckethead," Jack replied coolly.

Tali narrowed her eyes at the blatant slur against her people, scowling behind her mask. To Jack, however, it just seemed as if the quarian was taking longer than usual to reply. Jack's eyes wandered, taking in the sights of the small, decorated room. The quarian had done a well enough job of taking the once-sterile Cerberus quarters and making it her own.

The walls were covered with drapes and clothes of many different colors and patterns, most likely of quarian descent, and the small table beside the bed had been converted into a makeshift workstation.

Jack also noted that the Cerberus logos that once hung prominently on the walls had all been scraped off or painted over. The convict could not help but grin at the sight.

_Buckethead's got good taste, I'll give her that…_

"Why are you here, Jack?"

And with that, the grin was gone.

Jack's eyes locked back onto her target, the quarian before her attempting to keep an imposing stance. Jack knew that situation all too well, thinking back to the labs and trying to look threatening to the guards so they wouldn't take her to the testing chambers. It would never work.

"To talk," Jack answered.

The quarian shifted her weight from one three-toed foot to the other, placing one hand on her hip.

"Talk about _what_?"

Jack stepped into the room, causing Tali to tense up.

"Before I start saying anything, I have to make sure you won't get all… kill-y. I don't really want to put you into a coma, Buckethead."

Jack could practically feel Tali giving her a look of confusion behind her mask.

"Wha-?"

It was at that moment that the quarian realized that she couldn't move, finally noticing the blue haze that enveloped her entire body.

Jack managed a small smile, witnessing the buckethead attempt to squirm her way out of the convict's stasis field.

"You- you _bosh'tet_! Release me this instant!" Tali all but shrieked, her body jerking against the biotic forces all over her slim body.

"Relax, wrench-girl. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk to you about the object of your desire."

Tali stopped struggling, her eyes focusing on the tattooed human female before her. Even through the mask, Jack could tell that the quarian was giving her a deadly look even a krogan would back down from.

"And what… might _that_ be?"

Tali's voice was strained, the girl obviously trying to remain calm. Her anger was just below the surface, ready to be unleashed. But Jack knew what kind of girl Tali was, the kind that wouldn't let her feelings control her. Jack could respect that.

"The Commander, of course," Jack said. "Don't act so surprised that I know, bucket. _Everyone_ knows about your feelings for the guy. I mean, with the way you follow him around and fuss over every little cut and scrape he gets, it's pretty fucking obvious."

When Tali didn't respond, Jack continued.

"I'm going to be honest here; it's getting kind of pathetic. I had a little chat with half-face a while back. I learned that your little 'thing' with the Commander had been going on since you met him two years ago. Two years and you haven't even made a move? With a guy like Shepard, bucket, you don't wait that long."

Tali appeared to be fully listening now, though she still seemed quite tense.

"Hell, if I were in your… suit, I'd have jumped that rod and rode him raw as soon as I got him alone. In fact, that's _exactly_ what I did."

Those were the words that ultimately undid the quarian. Tali started screaming again, cursing Jack with a colorful variety of expletives, all in her native quarian tongue, Khelish. The slim woman thrashed against the field that held her in place but to no avail.

Jack simply quirked an eyebrow and leaned back against a wall, waiting for the girl to lose steam. When Tali finally slowed down and went limp against her restraints, too tired to continue, Jack spoke up once more.

"Don't tell me you're actually angry. Shepard isn't your property, buckethead. He was fair game for any woman to snatch up unless you already had him plowing your field. But you decided to wait for the 'right time'."

"You bitch…" Tali cursed, still tired from her attempts to break free.

"That's the general idea, yes. Did you expect another type of person when you saw my scars, my tattoos and my shaved head? Fortunately, bucket, you are in luck. I have decided that I don't entirely hate your guts. We have some things in common, actually. We both hate Cerberus, we both like shotguns, we… no, that's pretty much it."

"Oh joy. You don't hate me. I feel so honored right now. It's a _real_ privilege. Bosh'tet…" Tali grumbled.

"Hey, you should feel special. I hate damn near everyone so what I just said is like finding a four-leaf clover in a haystack… or however the saying goes. It also means that I'm going to try and do something… nice for you."

Tali snorted.

"What could you possibly do for me now that would be considered nice? You took John from me and turned him into… into…"

"A good fuck?"

"A bastard!"

Jack laughed at that, cackling not unlike one would expect a problem child would.

"Please, wrench-girl. If Shepard continued on the way her was, sex with him would've been boring as shit. He would've been all gentlemanly and such, giving you some nice, wholesome, vanilla loving, missionary style, and then he would've pulled out and cum on a towel or something. But knowing you, I think you would've just _loved_ that."

"Sh-shut up!"

"No thanks. Back to what I was offering. We have a mission coming up. A dangerous one. They say it's a suicide mission. Shepard said he'd prove them wrong but it still doesn't feel good. The Commander told the crew to make sure they had no regrets. You want to fuck the Commander. I'm willing to allow that to happen."

Tali was silent now, her eyes noticeably wide even from behind her mask. She must have been quite shocked at those words, given that she didn't notice that Jack had released her from the stasis field.

"W-what?"

Jack rolled her eyes, sighing at the quarian's sudden inability to hear.

"The Commander and I, we're good together. Sex is fucking great and I do things for him that he doesn't even know he wants or is too scared to ask for, because he's a "gentleman". But he doesn't love me. Not the way he loves you."

:

:

"He… he loves me?"

"Of-fucking-course he does! Please, don't tell me this is news to you!"

Tali began to fidget nervously, wringing her hands in anxiety.

"W-well, I knew he had feelings for me, but I didn't think-."

"He's in love with you, buckethead. It's as simple as that. I may be a psychotic bitch but I'm not so evil as to fuck something like that up. Spice it up, maybe, but not destroy it."

Tali stopped fidgeting, letting what Jack said sink in.

John loved her. Keelah, he _loved_ her!

"So… everything you've done with John… it was to 'spice things up'?"

Jack nodded.

"That was the general plan, yes."

"A plan that involved sleeping with him and manipulating him into feeling me up in my workstation?"

"Yep. You're welcome for that, by the way. I heard your screams all the way from my hole. He must've been good."

Tali blushed furiously but managed keep herself composed. The quarian crossed her arms, her luminescent eyes meeting Jack's

"What's the catch?"

Jack gave a devious smile.

"I'll let you have your time with the Commander. You get to have your hero, your 'Lion of Elysium', plus great sex due to my influence. The only catch is that you allow me to show you what to expect when the time comes. That and…"

"And…?"

"…And, if I want to, I get to join in. Later, though. I won't interrupt your precious 'first time'."

Tali pursed her lips, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, contemplating. On one hand, she could finally have her John and get taught from a reliable source just how to please him. On the other hand, there will come a time when Jack, a person she does not particularly like, will want to join her and John in bed.

Tali did not find such an idea alluring, but John would no doubt enjoy it. Tali knew John deserved some happiness, given the responsibility the leaders of the galaxy placed upon his shoulders. Plus, Jack was able to do so with no problem. If Tali were to outshine that tattooed bitch, she needed to prove to John that she was equally open-minded.

Tali outstretched one hand to Jack.

"Deal."

:

:

Jack's "lessons" turned out to be nothing more than porn-vids. At first, Tali protested, saying that pornographic material wasn't realistic and, therefore, not a good teaching tool. Jack countered by saying that they would be using amateur vids.

So, they sat on Tali's bed, their backs against the wall, as Jack used her omnitool to project vids onto the far end of the room. Tali had made sure to lock her door so they would not be interrupted.

It came as a shock to the quarian woman when she discovered just how many quarian/human porn vids there were. It was equally shocking at how they were just so _depraved_.

A good example was the one Jack had Tali watching right now. A large, muscular human male stood in the middle of some hotel room, with two suit-less quarian women before him, both on their knees.

The human had his pants undone, hanging off of his waist, with his long, throbbing cock standing at attention. The two quarians were pleasuring him with their mouths, slobbering over the stiff member with their tongues, wrapping their lips around the head and shaft, sucking him off with a hunger that left Tali speechless.

All the while, the women were speaking absolutely filthy things, praising the man's cock and begging for his come in between licks and sucks. The man groaned loudly, both large hands reaching down to pet the two women as if they were pets, running his fingers through their curly hair.

_"Oh, fuck, you two are amazing…"_

_"Thank you, human!"_

_"Now, give us your cum! Shoot it down our whore throats!"_

Before that, there was the vid with two males, a human and a turian, and one quarian female. When the turian pulled his stiff organ out, Tali was impressed, but when the human did the same, Tali was almost floored by his size.

_And I thought **turians** had reach…_

The two males had the woman sandwiched between them as they pumped their cocks into each of her holes.

The turian had the girl's mouth, thrusting forward, deep into her throat while she moaned around his thick rod. Behind her was the human, a darker-skinned man, who pounded his length hard inside her, alternating between fucking her slick folds and pumping his cock into her tighter rear entrance.

It was a bit much for Tali, seeing all this and realizing that this was what would be expected to happen up in the loft with John. All this dirty, filthy…

_No. If this is what John wants, I must be able to do it. I love him too much not to do it._

"Anything else I should see?" Tali asked, looking over to Jack.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, buckethead. I still have to show you deep-throating."

_Keelah, this is going to be a long night._

**-]|[-**


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the Mass Effect Kink Meme.
> 
> Humanity's Golden Boy and the Princess of the Migrant Fleet have a very sweet relationship. It's practically right out of a vid! A certain tattooed convict plans on changing it into something more... tawdry. Using depravity. And sex.
> 
> Tali/M!Shep/Jack/Others

**-]|[-**

This wasn't what Jack had planned.

They were just supposed to sit back on the quarian's bed, relax and watch Jack's collection of porn vids with a few educational anatomy clips thrown in. Jack had only intended to expose the sweet little quarian to the vast expanse of hedonism and depravity that was the galaxy's extranet, not pin the poor girl down and start licking away.

It was only around the time that the mismatched pair had reached the vid featuring burly human male rail way at a purple asari's tight rump that thoughts of carnal nature entered the convict's mind.

With a glance to her side, Jack was met with the sight of Tali squirming in her seat, thighs rubbing together ever so noticeably and her need for intimate touch quite obvious. That, combined with the lovely sound of some asari bitch moaning loudly as a human dick pounded her ass, was enough to push Jack beyond the edge of reason.

The tattooed girl could not stop herself from pouncing upon the unsuspecting quarian, groping and kneading any part of her that she could get her hands on. It came as a surprise that Tali put up no resistance whatsoever. Apparently the bucket was turned on as much as Jack was, turned on enough to not give a single damn when her pretty mask came off with a hiss and Jack pressed their lips together in a ferocious kiss.

Wet, worm tongues dueled, slithering over and around each other within their mouths. Lips moved together, slurping and smacking, leaving the two breathless when they finally broke apart.

Tali looked dazed, her silver, glowing eyes hazy and unfocused. Jack took pride in that.

Wasting no time, Jack's hands were on Tali again, pulling the purple hood down to let her dark, curly locks come tumbling free around her slender shoulders.

For having been kept under a helmet for such a long time, Jack had to admit with a touch of envy, the quarian's hair was rather nice.

Next to come off was the suit, a task Jack thought better suited to an expert navigator or locksmith. The biotic got through only three straps along Tali's chest before her frustration got the better of her and she began peeling the suit away, roughly pulling the leathery material down to expose sensitive, purple quarian skin.

Full, supple breasts fell free after a sharp tug from Jack, the nipples pebbling at the contact with the room's cool air.

They were larger than expected, Jack noted before one of the lovely round globes found their way into one of her eager hands.

_So soft…_

Jack squeezed gently, running her thumb over the nipple, drawing a quiet moan from the engineer. Tali brought her own hand up, placing it over Jack's in response, the girl's eyes fluttering from the sensation.

The quarian and the convict met each others' gaze and Jack could see the passion in Tali's eyes, a fire that was consuming her.

_No going back now, I guess…_

Jack's head darted forward, her mouth finding its way to the unattended quarian breast, and wrapped her cherry-red lips around the nipple. Tali gasped, an adorable little sound, holding an expression of both bliss and disbelief. Then Jack ran her tongue across the sensitive bud and the quarian could barely contain her squeal.

The rest was lost the sound of pleasured moans and whimpers, labored breaths, roaming hands and grinding bodies.

The rest of Tali's suit did not last very long, not with Jack on the attack. The convict tossed the black and purple outfit into a corner, brusquely ordering EDI to seal the room and sanitize the air before kissing and nipping her way down her quarian captive's toned, flat tummy. All the while, sweet, innocent Tali could not find it in her to form coherent words, mumbling into her pillow with a delirious smile on her thin face.

Lower and lower, Jack traveled, running her tongue over Tali's cute little belly-button before coming across her prize. With her legs spread wide, Tali was completely exposed to Jack, her glistening, wet petals begging for contact. The convict stared, mesmerized, her hands cupping the quarian's ass, holding the girl's hips to her face like a bowl.

The scent was simply intoxicating.

Tali whined, her little hands clutching at the bed sheets, balled into fists. Her curvy hips bucked upwards in a vain attempt to get them to meet Jack's lips.

The bald woman gave her captive a devilish smile and, after a moment's pause, dipped her head down between the quarian girl's legs.

" _Oooh! Keelah, **yes**! Do-oh-n't stop! Don't y-you **dare**!_ "

Tali quickly devolved into a string of vulgar quarian profanities as Jack feasted upon her aching, wet cunt with glee, the human's tongue slipping between her slick, velvet petals and tasting her sweet honey.

Jack silently thanked whatever deities were out there for the delicious flavor that graced her tongue, lapping up whatever flowed from the quarian's tight cunt. The convict's tongue massaged Tali's tight, inner walls, swirling between the girl's swollen lips. Meanwhile, the quarian thrashed about beneath Jack, moaning and whimpering as Jack mercilessly lapped at her.

It only took a few more moments before the writhing engineer finally came undone, cursing loudly in khelish and bucking her hips wildly against Jack's head as her release flowed free. The human biotic remained latched onto the girl's quivering pussy, drinking up the copious liquid heat with earnest, dutifully catching all that she could with her agile tongue.

Soon enough, Tali settled, the tension that had been building up in the pit of her gut now releasing in a wondrous feeling of ecstasy, her body going slack against the now-stained mattress. The quarian sighed in content.

A moment later, Jack released the aching cunt from her mouth, giving the ravaged mound one last, playful kiss before crawling her way back up her captive's body. The convict's lips and chin were soaked with Tali's sweet juices, but that did not stop Jack from pressing her mouth to hers and slipping her tongue into the girl's mouth.

Tali could taste herself on Jack's tongue and lips, a fact that drew a muffled moan from the engineer, if only for the vulgarity of such an act. To taste oneself in such a way was unthinkable in quarian culture.

The pair broke apart, breathless, their bodies heated and sweaty.

For a moment it was calm and it seemed that Tali could simply bask in the afterglow…

…Then Jack flipped her over and buried her face between her legs once more.

Tali shivered, woefully unable to keep a quivering moan from escaping her lips as Jack lapped mercilessly at her most intimate flesh with her wet, human tongue. A small hand smacked the quarian's plump rear, her soft rump jiggling in response to the blow. Tali squeaked loudly, gripping the bed sheets tighter, the fabric balling with her tiny fists. This got a laugh out of the convict; Jack's voice muffled with her face pressed between Tali's spread legs.

With one hand on the quarian's back and the other gripping a handful of ass, Jack licked and licked with reckless abandon, the warbled moans and whimpers filling the air music to her ear.

" _B-bosh'tet! Y-yo- **oo** -ou B-bosh't- **tet**_!" Tali gasped as Jack ran her wonderfully agile tongue up, between the engineer's ass-cheeks, wetting the puckered hole that resided there.

Feeling Tali squirm at the new sensation, Jack's mind suddenly spawned an idea. As an evil smile spread across the tattooed woman's face, she brought her other hand down to the quarian girl's magnificent rear. Now, each cheek was palmed and played with, Jack's hands kneading and slapping Tali's near-perfect butt with a hungry look in her eyes before spreading it open.

Tali was now completely on display, her slick cunt and tight, puckered hole exposed to the hungry female convict, who stared at her meal with a devilish look in her eyes.

Before Jack was a coveted hole, un-breached, un-violated.

_Oh, yes. This will be fun…_

Tali could sense that something was amiss, even without seeing the mischievous look on her human captor's face. The lithe qaurian squirmed and fidgeted, but was unable to break free of the convict's iron grip.

"No! Nonononono! Don't! Don't you _dare_! Do-ooh- ** _ooooh!_** "

Jack ignored her prey's pleas and begun her assault with depraved glee, licking and prodding at the quarian's tight, puckered ass, sliding her tongue between soft, plump ass-cheeks as her hands gripped and kneaded them, violating the quarian girl.

"Kee- _eeh_ -lah! D-don't… Don't stop!"

Jack hummed between the engineer's butt-cheeks, happily obliging the girl, the quarian writhed and moaned, bucking her lovely curved hips against the convict's oral ministrations, cursing in her native khelish as the human's tongue finally managed to relax her puckered hole and slither up into her hot, tight ass.

Jack could not help but feel more than a little satisfaction as realization hit her: She had won. Little, virginal bucket-head was now putty in her hands, crying out like a cheap Omega whore as Jack ate out her warm, tight –and surprisingly clean- asshole.

For hours they fucked, the two women licking and grinding and fucking until they were both utterly spent. When it was over and both were barely able to move, they lay there, in Tali's stained bed, panting and aching from the exertion of their activities, their thighs slick and sensitive. The whole room was filled with the scent of fucking.

Jack thought it had been a good day.

Just as she was about to let sleep claim her, the bald biotic heard Tali speak up.

"H-how were you able to… ah… _ingest_?"

"Hmm?" Jack mumbled.

"Y-you ingested my… um… _fluids_ when I… I…"

"…Came on my face?"

"…Right. When I, uh… did _that_ …" Tali bit her lip, "How are you not going into shock right now?"

Jack's response was to reach over the edge of the bed, to the floor, and produce a bottle of colorless liquid, dropping the small container in Tali's lap.

"Asari concoction I bought. Blue bitches may act all high and superior but they prepare for sex like no one else. That right there let's humans ingest dextro stuff without any risk, helps us break down the proteins. It where's off in an hour or two, though."

Tali looked shocked.

"You… _prepared_ for this?"

"Hell, yeah! Well, I didn't plan _this_ specifically, but I made sure that I'm ready for any occasion. I bought some for you, too."

Tali blinked.

"You bought some for me? But why-?"

Jacked turned over, placing herself atop Tali, trapping the quarian under her weight, their faces mere inches apart from each other.

"If I didn't get you any, how would you be able to swallow when Shepard cums inside your mouth?"

For emphasis, Jack gave the quarian a quick kiss, slipping her tongue passed the girl's lips before she could respond.

"M-my mouth?" Tali whispered, breathless when Jack pulled away to plant kisses down her neck.

"Oh, yeah. He's going to claim all of your holes. First, your pretty little mouth…"

Jack's hands moved down to the mound between her legs, stroking her moist petals…

"…Then, your wet cunt…"

…Then around to grasp an ass-cheek.

"…And finally, your tight ass. He's going to fuck _every inch of you_. There won't be a single part of this hot little body that won't be his when he's through with you. How does that sound, bucket?"

Tali could only shudder in excitement. She was growing wet at the mere thought of it, aching for her captain's touch.

Jack chuckled as she buried her face into the crook of Tali's neck.

"Just picture it, princess: the Commander's hand running through your soft hair as you suck on that thick cock of his, forcing all that human meat deep down your throat. I wonder if you'll be able to take all of it. _I could_."

Tali squirmed as two of the convict's fingers found their way inside her and began to explore. Jack continued speaking.

"And while he's thrusting into your mouth, enjoying that soft, wet tongue of yours, I'll be going down, tasting your sweet, little cunt and making you moan into Shepard's throbbing prick. I'll bet he'll just _love_ that."

"A-and then…?"

Jack could only smile at that.

_Victory…_

"Then he's going to cum in your hot little mouth and you'll cum in mine," Jack brought her lips to Tali's ear. "And when I swallow, _so will you. Gulp it **all** down._ "

Jack pulled her fingers from Tali's pussy and flopped next to her on the bed, leaving the once innocent engineer a mewling mess.

"And don't forget all those Cerberus upgrades Boyscout has. Fuck, I think that even after fucking you oh so thoroughly, he'll still have enough left in him to do it all over again with the both of us."

Jack sighed dreamily at the thought, something Tali hadn't witnessed before. To the quarian, the sight of Jack flustered was surprising, even after all that had happened.

"The Lion of Elysium has got his own little harem now. A Lion and his pride…" Jack mused, before rolling on her side to face Tali again.

"We're definitely going to have some fun, bucket-head. Just you wait."

**-]|[-**


	7. Chapter Seven

**.**

**-]|[-**

**.**

Tali was many things.

The quarian was a skilled engineer, an unmatched tech-specialist, and an absolute killer with a shotgun.

She was also Admiral Rael’Zorah’s beautiful daughter, the Princess of the Migrant Fleet, and the woman who stole The Lion’s heart.

But right now, above all else, Tali was nervous. The trembling-hands kind of nervous, where the quarian would start playing with her fingers and find the floor to be immensely interesting. But what sane individual wouldn’t feel that way? Riding an excruciatingly slow elevator up to the captain’s quarters with the sole purpose of initiating relations of a sexual nature with said captain would make damn near anybody lose their head.

_This is it. Keelah, **this is it**. Only a few moments until that door opens and I’ll be in John’s room and… and…_

Tali cursed to herself, silently and in the old quarian tongue, Khelish. She was about to get what she had always wanted, so the fact that happiness wasn’t the most prominent emotion in her mind was a mystery to her.

The quarian forced herself to remember just what was going to happen in only a few moment’s time. In a matter of maybe a minute, Tali’Zorah was going to be having sex with a man she had fallen for two years ago. And, if the skills he had shown off when he had fucked her on top of her work station using nothing but his hands and nerve-stim pro, it was going to be really, really _good_ sex.

There were three ways it could go, all of which were outcomes that Tali had no problem with. One: John would fuck her brains out. Two: _she_ would fuck _John’s_ brains out. Or Three, the most optimal outcome: They would fuck _each other’s_ brains out.

_Ravished into delirium by an insatiable Lion doesn’t sound too bad… neither does taming the Lion… **That’ll** be a story to tell: “little quarian girl brings the handsome war hero to his knees”…_

The asari concoction that Jack had been so kind to give her was working its magic. As were the herbal supplements and antibiotics that the quarian had pumped into herself. Tali could feel them, flowing through her body, reaching every limb, out to the tip of each finger and toe. The engineer breathed in, filling her lungs with sterile air, and felt surprisingly invigorated.

Tali smiled to herself and reached up with one shaky hand, taking a hold of her suit’s mask. Feeling daring, the quarian pressed the release buttons on both sides of her helmet, the pressurized air rushing out with a small hiss. The mask fell free in her hand and Tali took another tentative breath, inhaling a lungful of unsterilized, Normandy-air.

It was wonderful.

The quarian smiled again as she felt the elevator come to a stop. The doors slid open, revealing the entrance to the captain’s quarters, unlocked.

_This ought to be a surprise for the Lion_ , Tali thought to herself, her smile growing into something more mischievous. _A nude quarian walks up and asks him for sex. Sends a clear enough message. Maybe I could give him a come-hither look, just to be sure._

She opened the cabin doors and slinked inside, tugging at the straps holding her suit together. Some pieces loosened and her kinetic barrier harness fell to the floor with a small “thud”. The metal plates that covered her shins were the next to go, clattering on the ground.

Giggling like some love-stricken fleet-girl, Tali stepped down into the loft as she pulled her sleeves down around her shoulders, looking up to see…

“Jack?”

Jack lay on Shepard’s bed, legs crossed with her head resting on a pillow, looking bored as she stared up through the glass ceiling, watching the stars go by. The convict’s eyes glanced down at the quarian now in the room, one brow raised.

“Bucket,” She greeted, propping herself up on her shoulders. “Glad I caught you before Boy-scout got his claws into you.”

Tali narrowed her eyes at the psychotic biotic, blushing purple as she tugged her sleeves back up.

“What do you want?” Tali asked, trying and failing to not sound confrontational. “Where’s John?”

Jack smirked when she caught on to the engineer’s tone of voice, the look on her face resembling some odd sort of… pride?

“Johnny-boy is down on the crew deck, helping Gardner fix an electrical malfunction. You know, being all ‘Dudley-do-right’. That’s sort of his thing,” Jack answered, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, getting herself into a sitting-up position. “I thought I would take the opportunity to help you out one last time.”

Jack reached back towards the bed, grabbing a couple of white boxes that Tali had not noticed were there. The tattooed woman shoved them into Tali’s hands and immediately started for the elevator. Flustered, Tali whirled around.

“Wait! What… What are these?”

“Lingerie,” Jack bluntly stated, not bothering to turn around. “Walking in to see a naked woman is nice and all, but I think that seeing sweet, innocent Tali in a tiny, lacy outfit will have more of an impact on Lover-boy.”

Tali stared, wide-eyed, at the boxes of frilly underthings, finding herself unable to speak for a short moment. The fact that _Jack_ , of all people, had done something generous of her own accord was simply unheard of.

“You… you bought me clothes?” Tali spoke, both confused and slightly touched.

This time, Jack did turn around. The convict held a small grin on her face as she shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess I did. Well, technically I used up some of the Cerberus funds, so really, a human-supremacist terror group bought you lacy lingerie. Kinda ironic, no?”

Tali laughed, shaking her head as she opened one of the boxes to inspect her new gift.

“Just remember,” Jack called out again. “We had a deal, bucket. When you and Boy-scout have had your fun, I’ll be coming up to make it more interesting.”

There was a hiss as the elevator doors slid shut. Then, silence.

And just like that, Tali was alone.

_I wonder if she bought anything in the color purple._

.

**-]|[-**

.

John Shepard was having a relatively good day. It had been a few days since Jack had taken him to that brothel down on Illium and what the convict had said to him was finally starting to sink in.

Thanks to some choice words given to him by a surprisingly insightful convict, the human commander knew exactly what he was. He was a hero to the people of the galaxy, the do-right kind of guy with a tendency to stop and help damn near everyone he came across. But, at the same time, he was also a man. A _greedy_ man. Not in terms of money or power, as the responsibility that came with both was rather unattractive to him, but in relations with individuals of the female persuasion.

In other words, The Lion of Elysium liked to have sex. A lot. So much so, that a single woman would not be able to keep up. John was a lion, and such fierce creatures like him needed a pride.

Of course, his pride would be more than just tight, warm holes for his cock – though, that’s not say he would turn those down – for they would be _his_ , strong, loyal and supportive. What would a man be without his subjects, his lancers?

John had his doubts at first, coming back aboard the Normandy after that night in the brothel. Having enjoyed the warm company of four _very_ skilled women at once, the marine returned to his ship, drained and tired even after a night of rest in their arms. That was when he started thinking about the possible ramifications of leading such a… hedonistic lifestyle.

With the way things were, John’s life wasn’t exactly the most private, even if he did command a stealth vessel. What would the galaxy think? The Alliance? Seeing their golden boy run about the star systems, exploring the joys of the female form to a truly ludicrous degree would no doubt lead to cries of protest from those ever illustrious moral guardians.

“ _That man is a horrid influence_ ,” The overprotective mothers would screech, those dried-up cunts. “ _No true role model would waste time with whores and strippers!_ ”

Fortunately, Crewman Patel and Yeoman Chambers had been there to remove such thoughts from his mind. The Commander was sure that Jack had some hand in the women’s sudden interest but, at that time, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Patel and Chambers had cornered him on a ghost-town of a crew deck, wearing nothing but tiny bath robes that barely reached down to their thighs, showing off long, sexy legs.

Between Patel’s lovely, chocolate skin and Chambers’ shapely form, John had understood that it was a futile effort to turn them down. He fucked them, both of them, in the women’s lavatory, having ordered EDI to lock the doors until he said otherwise.

What John loved most, rather than their sweet, tight cunts, was just how submissive they were. The two women had hung on his every word, their large, shiny eyes gazing back at him with adoration and obedience. It had been a far cry from any encounter John had before, having both girls get down on their hands and knees and beg – _beg!_ – to be bred like animals. John obliged, of course, like most men would.

_God, those two knew how to work the hips. And their **mouths** …_

That had been a rather great day, but that was in the past. Today, as was made clear, was only relatively good. Successfully fixing the mess halls stove had been nice, but not a particularly shining moment. Even getting blown by a horny Patel while taking a slow elevator ride up to the captain’s cabin couldn’t elevate the status of the day from good to great. This was in no way a fault of Patel’s deep-throating or swallowing skills, seeing as those were _fantastic_ , but rather a fault of John himself.

Even after discovering himself, what he truly was, John still had thoughts of a certain quarian engineer swimming about in his head.

Commander John Shepard was a greedy man, but even greedy men fell in love.

Tali’Zorah vas Normandy was, in the most simplest of terms, the light of his life. She was caring, she was loyal, and damned if she wasn’t the only woman in the Milky Way who could make his knees go weak by simply speaking some words.

And John’s treatment of her had been absolutely unacceptable.

Yes, he had fucked her using her nerve-stim program, right on top of her work-station.

Yes, he had made her cum rather hard.

And yes, she had done so crying out his name (among other things).

Problem was, it had all been rather… crass. Crude was also an applicable term.

Tali’Zorah was a lady, lovely and sweet. An admiral’s daughter, the shining jewel of the quarian people. She deserved to be treated as such.

John Shepard was an Alliance Officer and a gentleman. And he had failed to act as such.

As his long, thick cock twitched in Patel’s hot mouth, sending a flood of warm cum down her throat, John swore to himself that he was going to make things right between the two of them. He needed to let his quarian know that she meant more to him than a rough fuck next to the ship’s eezo core. Tali needed to know that despite all the women, all the lionesses in his pride, she was the one for him, the one who had always stood by his side.

John grunted, a low, manly noise, placing a large hand on the top of Patel’s bobbing head, petting the girl as she sucked his cock clean. The dark skinned crewman looked up from her crouching position, brown eyes meeting his, and gulped on the meat filling her throat.

_“GLK! GLK! GLK! GLK!”_ Were the noises Patel made as she took John’s cock deep with each bob of her head, her tongue stroking the throbbing shaft each time her head rose and fell.

“Fuck…” John breathed, watching in awe as the generally unassuming woman swallowed every inch of him, moaning whorishly as she gulped down every spurt of his hot cum. “That’s it, sweetie…”

The elevator gave a small _ding_ , indicating that it had finally reached the loft.

John stroked her hair as she finished, grinning down at her with a feeling that could only be described as pride. Patel hummed happily into the meat she had her lips wrapped around, before pulling back, allowing the softening member to slip out of her mouth and slap wetly against her saliva-covered chin.

“Did I do well, _sir_?” She asked, almost cooing up at her Commander, stroking his leg.

John managed a small chuckle.

“Yes, Crewman, yes you did,” He answered, tilting her head up by her chin. “Go take some time off, Miss Patel. You’ve earned it.”

Patel smiled, wiping some driblets of him from the corner of her mouth. She gave him a wink as he stepped off the elevator to enter his room, a wink he returned.

The elevator doors slid shut and John was left alone to his thoughts.

…or, at least he believed he was alone.

As the Commander entered his quarters, he was met with a very interesting sight.

_Mother have mercy…_

Tali’Zorah vas Normandy, the hell-cat of a woman who had been plaguing his thoughts, was standing before him, suit-less and damn near nude save for what had to be the most cock-hardening lingerie set the galaxy had ever seen. First, there was the small, lacy nightie that hugged her chest made her small, perky breasts seem much more… fondle-able. Then, there were the panties that seemed to be held in place through magic alone, hiding from view something that John already wished his tongue could taste. All the while, her wild curls of dark, obsidian hair fell to her soft shoulders, framing her pretty face as her cat-like eyes gazed back at him, hungry and lustful.

“Hello, _Commander…_ ” Tali purred, slinking up to him with the gracefulness of a lioness.   
_His_ lioness. “I’ve been meaning to speak with you. Do you have a moment to spare for your quarian, _Lion_?”

_Guh…_

.

**-]|[-**

.

_So taming the Lion is out of the question,_ Tali thought to herself as Shepard pinned her to the bed, his lips and tongue attacking the sensitive skin of her neck. The quarian girl sighed happily at the sensation, her small hands cradling her human’s head, fingers running across the short bristles on his scalp. _Why did I ever think that was an option?_

John Shepard was a behemoth of a man, a tall, broad paragon of strength and virtue. The fact that he immediately took control of the coupling came as no surprise. The fact that he could lift his quarian up into his strong arms like she was nothing, however, did.

Tali had squealed happily at that, giggling like some young, starry-eyed girl as she wrapped her long legs around her Captain’s waist, only to be quickly silenced as his lips captured hers in a fierce kiss. Her heart was sent racing when his tongue entered her mouth, the feeling of the invasive muscle being so alien, so wrong, and so fantastic. Tali returned the kiss with vigor, hands going to the back of John’s head, pulling him in to deepen their heated embrace.

_Keelah, humans are warm…_

The panties had not lasted very long, ripped from her body so quickly that the quarian didn’t know why she even bothered. It was then that Tali realized just how wet she had become, feeling the warm dampness slick up her inner thighs. John’s hand ventured down there, dexterous fingers playing at her moistened petals, making the quarian in his arms arch her back, moaning into his mouth.

Tali pulled away from the kiss, breathless, her lips swollen from the human’s wonderful abuse.

“Kee-keelah!” She cried out as John slipped a thick finger inside while his thumb found something to play with, rubbing at her mercilessly. She was putty in his hands, helpless and vulnerable to anything he wished to try. He knew this, smiling down at her with evil eyes.

_The bastard…_

Both were nearly nude, Tali still having the decency of a lacy nightie covering her breasts and John wearing nothing but his military issue briefs, though those barely hung off of his hips.

A second finger followed, making Tali shudder. John watched his quarian writhe on the bed below him as his fingers explored, feeling her velvet walls contract around his invading digits. He could feel her wetness soaking his fingers, her heat spreading. He pulled his hand free to the sound of a high-pitched quarian whine.

John placed his soaked fingers at her lips, waiting. Tali met his gaze and took the digits into her mouth, sucking. She closed her lips around the second knuckle, her tongue running over both fingers, tasting herself on them. She moaned as she licked them clean. Tali could feel her reward for such good behavior poke her thighs.

The Quarian looked down to see John had discarded his underwear, exposing his long human cock to her. She stared at the thing, almost reverent of the thick, turgid shaft of meat, watching it twitch and throb and ache for contact with a woman, with _her_.

**_That’s_ ** _going inside me… Well, keelah… That… That’s great!_

John flipped Tali over onto her flat tummy, spreading her legs apart with his knees as he closed the distance between them, grunting as he ran the tip of his prick up and down her wet lips. Tali moaned at that, resting her forehead on the mattress below.

_Ancestors, are all humans like this? Rutting on their hands and knees like… like animals!?_

Her answer came in the form of John thrusting forward, the bulbous head of his cock splitting her swollen, purple lips as it slid inside her wet cunt.

“Bosh’tet!” Tali cursed, gripping the sheets as the human behind her continued his domination, his cock sliding deeper and deeper, her walls stretching wide to accommodate him. His grip on her shapely hips was getting slightly uncomfortable as his fingers dug into her sensitive skin, but that was washed away when the feeling of his shaft sliding against her inner walls started to kick in.

_Keelah, that’s nice… Oh, yes…_

Tali gasped quietly when John hit something deep inside of her… then she moaned when his cock pushed even deeper. The quarian shuddered in the human’s hold, rolling her hips against the thick shaft that stretched her, filling her completely and then some.

“It’s…” Tali breathed, trembling.

“What’s that, Princess?”

“It’s… _It’s so **big**_!” Tali cried, feebly thrusting back into John’s hips, trying to draw more pleasure from the coupling.

John laughed heartily, his hold on the quarian girl’s waist preventing her from moving too much.

“Really, now?” Her Commander rumbled, slowly pulling back, his cock sliding out from her warm, moist depths until only a couple inches remained enveloped in her tight, velvet lips. “You know just what to say to a man, Miss Zorah.”

With that, the Lion of Elysium thrust back inside, hard and quick, striking deep. Tali pitched forward, eyes wide and mouth agape, gasping at the feeling.

“ _Ancestors!_ ”

“You like that, Miss Zorah?” Tali could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Bosh’tet!” She growled, glaring back at him over her shoulder. “ _Yes!_ ”

“Well, I can’t leave a Lady waiting, now, can I?”

John pulled back and thrust in again, drawing a squeak from Tali. Another thrust and the engineer whimpered, her tight cunt gripping the cock within like a vise.

Tali was slick, hot and wet in ways most women could only ever hope to be, as John told her while he began pumping his shaft in and out of her quim, slow strokes at first, then quicker, harder thrusts.

Hips slapped against hips, wet, sloppy sounds, as the human took his quarian hard, fucking the girl like a hound would fuck a bitch in heat.

Tali loved every moment of it. The roughness, the urgency, it all made her cunny swell and moisten. The Princess was no virgin by any means, having spent some time with her share of quarian men and the odd turian. But this, this human handling her like some fuck-toy, was something else entirely.

_Quarian men can’t do this. Keelah, **turian** men can’t do this…_

One more thrust from John struck her at her very core. The quarian’s entire body felt it, shuddering at the heavy blow made by a heavy cock. Tali clenched around her human, trembling as ecstasy flooded her nerves, washing over her whole body, from her head to her toes. She felt the sweet sensation of release, a thousand-fold of what she felt when John had her pinned to her terminal all those weeks ago.

Then as the climax ended, Tali was gone, lost to a series of thrusts, groans and kisses.

.

**-]|[-**

.

Jack had been watching the whole spectacle on her omni-tool, the live video feed courtesy of EDI. With her cargo pants around her ankles and a hand buried between her legs, the tattooed convict tilted her head at the sight before her.

“Huh,” She snorted, fingers playing at her clit. “Bucket lasted longer than I thought.”

With a grunt, Jack kicked the pants completely off of her legs, finding a more comfortable position on her small bunk. She watched as the Boy-scout pulled out of his engineer’s tight cunt, thick cock throbbing and unsatisfied, the Commander obviously having not yet cum.

To her surprise, Bucket-head crawled around to face her Lion, a predatory look in those silver, cat-like eyes of hers.

To Jack’s surprise, the quarian’s head darted forward taking the long cock into her mouth, her lips wrapping around the head. Soon enough, the quarian began to bob her head, up and down on the human’s shaft as he ran a hand through her long, dark hair.

“Well, damn,” Jack said, brows raised. “Clean-freak likes to get dirty.”

On the screen, Tali continued giving her Captain head, taking the cock deeper and deeper into her warm mouth.

**_Very_ ** _dirty… I may have to up my game when I join in…_

.

**-]|[-**

.


	8. Chapter Eight

**.**

**-]|[-**

**.**

The Lion made a noise, a deep guttural sound that resembled a growl more than anything. His corded muscles were tensing up, his blood singing as sensitive nerves were ignited by an enthusiastic mouth and tongue. His body was being played like an instrument, deft touches from tiny soft hands bringing the strapping human man closer and closer to an eruptive release.

John reached down to the slim form down by his waist, running his thick fingers through his quarian angel’s wild and curly hair, brushing purple locks to the side so he could see her pretty face. She looked up at him, her shining silver eyes lustful and loving. Then she moaned, her tongue stroking him just so to pull a desperate rasping noise from her human lover’s mouth.

He held her head as it bobbed in his lap, and he watched, hypnotized, as the entire length of his manhood disappeared between Tali’s lips, her nose coming damn close to brushing against his waist. John was both aroused and impressed. He knew for certain that he was a rather large man, longer and thicker than most others. Even before his reconstruction at the hands of Cerberus, he had been a prime specimen of humanity. He also knew for certain that Tali’Zorah had taken no lovers before him – no male lovers, at least. For a woman who could easily be considered a virgin, the ability to handle a weapon of John’s caliber was… praise-worthy to say the least.

And so young, sweet Miss Vas Normandy continued to earn John’s (mostly) silent praise, eagerly sucking upon her human’s immense cock with glee, her warm wet mouth readily accepting the thick, throbbing shaft. Saliva had built up in considerably amounts, collecting around Tali’s lips and chin as well as making the human cock slick and wet. Miss Zorah’s gesture of appreciation towards her lover had long since become a considerably sloppy affair.

John growled once more, a husky noise that one might hear from a wild, untamed beast rather than a man. It seemed to drive Tali to work even harder, her tongue’s long leisurely strokes up and down John’s cock becoming more insistent lapping, much like what a pet would do. Her lips, full and soft like velvet cushions, slid up and down the length of her human’s shaft, massaging every inch, every little protruding vein. To John it felt divine, unlike anything a human woman could do.

“Tali…” He groaned through clenched teeth. “God, Tali…”

His quarian heard him, slowing her movements so she could look up at him again, while still keeping him nestled in the warm confines of her mouth and throat. Silver, glowing eyes watched him from below, adoring the way his face contorted as she pleasured him.

“ _Fuck_ … _Tali_ …” John repeated, his breathing uneven. He twitched in her mouth. Tali replied with a flick of her tongue along the underside of the shaft, caressing him softly. It caused John’s hips to jerk ever so slightly. “ _Goddamn…_ ”

The Lion was close to release, he could feel it, deep in his gut, coiling and uncoiling. He reached down with his other hand, now firmly holding onto his quarian’s head. He had a hand on either side of Tali’s narrow face, thumbs stroking her purple flushed cheeks. She still held him in her mouth, licking him _just like that_. Silver eyes blinked up at him lovingly, waiting. Only half of him was inside her…

Then, John _thrust_ , giving his quarian all the rest of him. Her thin nose mashed against his pelvis, and she made a… a _sound_ , a soft quiet little whimper. It was so _pathetic_ … yet so lovely and… _arousing_. Her tiny hands grabbed at his waist, fingers brushing against his skin, her little feet kicking softly against the mattress as he pumped his thick cock in and out of her sweet mouth, savaging her.

…But he could feel her sucking! Her tongue and lips massaging him, _caressing_ him, even as he continued to repeatedly stuff her mouth full of human meat! When her eyes weren’t closed tightly shut, she was looking up at him, begging – _daring_ him to go further, harder.

So he did.

John pulled out, earning himself the joy of hearing that splendid ‘sluuurp’ sound, and thrust again, harder this time. Tali’s silver eyes went wide as the head of his cock struck the back of her throat. Then, John repeated the move, over and over. His hands were at the back of Tali’s head now, fingers gripping her through her dark curls as he thrust himself into her waiting mouth. John cursed, gritting his teeth as he face-fucked the woman he loved, his quarian angel, spit and precum slathering her face and his crotch, saliva dripping down her chin and onto his balls. All the while, Tali was making _those_ sounds, those soft pitiful little whines that only fed John’s primal desire to _claim what was **his**_.

_GLUK GLUK GLUK!_ Those were the sounds of Tali doing her best to accept the entirety of the human male as he drove himself deep into her throat.

_Music to my ears…_

It was a _game_ , John soon realized. He and Tali had come to a silent agreement, one where they understood that they both had a part to play in a game neither knew they even wanted to partake in – until now, of course. She was a weak, pathetic little quarian girl. A pretty young thing, born into a life of high status among her people, kept safe by her admiral father. Now, she was captured and stripped bare, vulnerable and at the mercy of _him_ , a savage primate from a harsh world across the stars. He was a barbarian, a depraved brute who was to take pleasure from his new prize, using whatever parts of her body that he so desired. He was to claim her in ways no one else would, to make her _his and his alone_.

Feeling Tali’s glorious cock-sleeve of a throat convulse around him as it attempted to swallow his manhood, John found that this game was not quite as difficult as he thought. As John understood, quarian females were smitten by dominance and easily impressed. Making her his would not take very long at all.

“God, Tali… Do you know how fucking good you feel?”

His quarian hummed in response, another soft sound muffled by the cock stuffed down her throat. However, John could still detect a hint of pride in their. _Tali you naughty, naughty girl_ , he thought with a smirk.

“ _Fuck!_ Where the hell did you learn how to do this?” John asked as he relished the feeling of Tali engulfing him, not really expecting an answer.

“You have _me_ to thank for that, boyscout,” Came a familiar voice.

John turned his head, still thrusting into Tali’s eager mouth, to see none other than Jack standing at the entrance to the loft.

The convict was nearly bare, much like Tali was, wearing not her baggy cargo pants nor even her thin leather straps. John could see her, all of her, every intricate mark that ran across her small, lithe body. Her eyes were locked on him and Tali, predatory and lustful. She smiled wickedly, snaking her tongue out to glide over her full lips, glossed a deep cherry red. Her arousal was on full display, small pink nipples standing out from perky breasts, and lower, a glistening, dripping cunt, ready for him. The sight of it made John’s cock throb hard in his quarian’s throat, making her whimper against the invading shaft. _God, that’s nice…_

“I had bucket-head practice that trick on some of my toys a while back,” Jack explained, sauntering down to the interspecies pair, bare feet silently striding over the cold metal floor. “I wouldn’t let her leave until she could get every inch of my largest human model down that pretty mouth of hers. Poor thing looked like she was about to suffocate before she even reached halfway. But she did it. I’ll admit, boyscout, I was a little proud.”

Jack was upon them now, climbing onto the bed to join Tali in the Lion’s den. On her hands and knees, the tattooed biotic crawled up next to the quarian woman, surprisingly gentle as she ran her hands through the girl’s curly locks of hair. She brought her cherry-red lips down to brush against what passed for a quarian ear.

“Aren’t you glad that you practiced, bucket? Aren’t you happy that you can take _all of him?_ ”

Tali shuddered, her tiny hands reaching around John’s waist to grab at his toned ass, trying to push him further inside her. She convulsed around him, retching a thick wad of spit onto the cock in her mouth, determined to continue her work. John groaned, eyes fluttering shut despite himself. He was very pleased with the sensation, one hand going on to pet the girl as she gurgled against him, dutifully lathering yet another helping of spit onto her human’s member. She pulled back, only enough for her tongue to swirl around him, but it was enough for a good amount of fluids to spill from the gaps between her lips and John, dripping down her chin and neck.

_Fuck.... Whatever Jack did, it was more than worth it…_

It was then that John decided that his depraved quarian angel had earned a rest.

John slowly pulled himself from Tali’s mouth, groaning as he felt the delight of warm, wet flesh gliding over him. **_SLUUURP!_**   All the while, the she continued to slobber all over him.

Jack sat, her chin resting on her hands, smiling, her eyes widening as she watched inch after inch _after inch_ slip from the bucket-head’s lips. The impressive member was not even completely free from her mouth when Tali wrapped her alien hands around the base of the shaft, stroking him as he left her. Jack noted that the quarian’s long fingers could barely close around him.

Then, with a lewd “ _pop_ ”, John was free, glistening with a copious amount of spit and precum.

Tali took a ragged breath, sucking precious air into her starved lungs, shuddering even as she went on to continue stroking her human, running her soft hands up and down his slick cock. “W-why…?” She eventually managed to say through her panting, her voice small and demure, “Why did you _stop?_ ”

John’s breath caught in his throat at those words, nearly spilling over Tali’s busy hands right then. He throbbed in her light grip and she felt it, giving him _that smile_ and responding to him by giving his swollen head a small lick. Then another. And _another_. All while looking him right in the eyes, waiting. Then one of her hand went down to massage his sack…

_God save me from this woman… god **damn** …_

“Yeah, boyscout, why did you stop?” Jack chided, still running a hand through Tali’s hair. She smiled, her other hand running up John’s thigh, closer and closer to joining Tali at his manhood. “Can’t handle one little quarian girl? Is that it? Has your heat sink popped already? You a limp-dick turian now?”

John looked down to shoot the convict a glare, ready to bite back with some words of his own, but was immediately silenced by a breathtaking sight. His cock, under the tight confines of Miss Zorah’s throat and the lapping of her skilled quarian tongue, had swelled considerably. It seemed thicker now, the shaft nearly red with veins protruding all along the length. The head was now a swollen bulb that looked ready to burst, throbbing. His manhood had turned into a monstrous, threatening thing, thick and veiny.

…And sweet Miss Zorah was slobbering all over it. It was like catnip to her, it seemed, the quarian woman running her tongue all over, up and down the shaft, swirling around the unbearably sensitive head, flicking the tip _just like that_. A sinful massage from something warm and wet and soft as velvet. And it felt fucking fantastic.

That was when Jack struck, her head darting forward like a serpent. She joined Tali in pleasuring John, her full, cherry-red lips wrapping around the side of the commander’s cock, licking and sucking with abandon while the quarian went on to take the head back into her mouth, giving him teasing dainty sucks.

For a few sweet moments both women serviced their man. Tali bobbed her head, up and down, taking more of John between her lips, sucking on tasty human meat. Meanwhile, Jack occupied herself with the part of John that Tali left untouched. The base of his cock, Jack made sure was as slick and wet as the rest of the shaft, caressing him with her soft lips. Lower, she made sure to pay special attention to John’s hefty pair of balls, sucking on them as if they were tasty treats – which was exactly what they turned out to be, as Jack happily discovered.

John’s own personal heaven was short-lived, however, as Jack pulled away after a few slow, deliberate strokes of her tongue, leaving Tali to please the commander on her own. The biotic leaned over, brushing her lips against Tali’s ear again. She spoke, her voice low and husky, lust dripping from every word as they passed from her lips.

“Now bucket… I seem to remember telling you that something very specific was going to happen on our special night. Do you remember?”

Tali hummed against the organ that occupied her mouth, making the human above her nearly double over from the sensation. Jack took that as a “yes”.

“Good. Very good, Miss Vas Bucket. Now, what was it that I told you, hmm?” Jack continued running her hands along Tali’s back, nails lightly dragging across sensitive skin. “Oh, that’s right! I said that Johnny here was going to fuck your pretty little mouth! Well… he seems to be doing a good job. Wouldn’t you agree, bucket?”

It was then that John gave a particularly hard thrust forward, one large hand grabbing ahold of Tali’s head, gripping her through her hair. All the girl could do was gurgle, her nose mashed against her human’s pelvis, the entirety of his length shoved into her throat.

Jack smiled, wide-eyed at the sight before her. It had been weeks in the making, starting with her seducing the great Commander Shepard that one night down in the lower decks. It only took some strokes of the tongue, heat sinks being popped, but in the end Jack had achieved perfect victory. She had corrupted both the Alliance’s golden boy and his sweet quarian engineer. One of her more impressive feats, if she were to be completely honest.

John spoke next, voice strained yet still strong, authoritative. “Miss Zorah told me you said something else, too. Care to shed some light on this, Jack?”

Jack pursed her lips, one hand kneading her breasts, the other coming to rest on Tali’s shapely rear. She took a moment to slowly grope the quarian, firmly squeezing the deliciously plump backside before giving it a nice, hard **_smack._ **

Tali squealed, or at least tried to – her voice was muffled by the human in her mouth. Her ass jiggled, ever so enticing, against Jack’s hand.

“Little Miss Bucket-head was correct,” Jack purred, her fingers sliding into the deep crevice between the quarian’s ass cheeks, searching for holes to explore. “Not only did I say that our sweet little engineer was going to get her throat stuffed, I also said that I was going to get a mouthful of my own…”

Jack moved like a cat, swift and graceful, easily sliding slender form underneath that of the writhing quarian. Tali, her mouth now being rigorously pumped full of human cock, now had her dripping cunt resting just above Jack’s waiting tongue. John could hear the convict from her new position, if barely.

“He’ll come in your mouth and you’ll come in mine…”

The tattooed woman’s lewd words, combined with the feeling of Tali’s sweet tongue and soft lips, sent John over the edge, driving the Lion to make damn sure that Jack’s statement would ring true.

The effect of Jack’s lips on Tali were immediate, the engineer moaning against John’s cock as the convict wasted no time working her skilled tongue into the tight quarian pussy above her, tasting what so few aliens would ever get the chance to. And, as Tali was being pleasured, so was John, the girl’s tongue lashing wildly against him as he slid in and out of her warm, wet mouth.

Tali, hypersensitive as all quarians were, reached her peak first, her small body shuddering as pleasure overwhelmed her senses. All the while John and Jack continued their assault on the poor girl’s body, unrelenting. The quarian woman came hard, squealing against John’s cock, grinding her sopping pussy into Jack’s eager mouth. Tali’s throat made an attempt to swallow, her muscles tightening around John. The human relished the feeling, grunting as he tried to drive himself deeper, harder, claiming what was his. Down below, Jack savored the flavor of a quarian orgasm, her agile tongue lashing out against a tight, dripping snatch. The convict drank from the engineer, lapping up the alien juices while the walls clenched around her tongue.

John looked down at the two women, watching Tali pull back to suck on the upper portion of his shaft, watching Jack reach up from underneath her to grab a handful of quarian ass while her mouth was filled with quarian pussy. It was too much for him this time.

The Lion grabbed Tali by her head once more, fingers weaving through thick purple hair, and gave one final thrust. _GLUCK_ , that was the sweet sound the engineer made as the mammoth cock slid into her throat as deep as it would go. Her nose once again was mashed against her human’s waist, his heavy balls slapping against her chin. John groaned, a low rumbling sound, every muscle in his body tensing up. His cock twitched within the tight confines of Tali’s warm throat, releasing the contents of his balls as they clenched up.

It was as if a dam had burst, a flood of hot human seed flowing down Tali’s gullet and into her belly. Eventually, Tali’s need for air forced John to pull away. He released her from his iron grip and allowed her to rise. His cock drew from her abused mouth accompanied by a lewd _SLUUURP_. John’s manhood met the fresh air of the cabin, covered with a thick coat of spit and cum, still connected to Tali’s slick lips by several thick strings of saliva.

Tali sucked in a shuddering breath and then hacked, a small amount of that precious virile human seed dripping from her lips and onto the bed. Even disheveled as she was, her hair a mess and mouth brutalized, John found the quarian woman before him to make for a truly beautiful sight. Her dark purple mane fell over slim shoulders which rose and fell with each heavy breath. Her supple breasts, bigger than her tight suit implied, heaved, enticing as they always were.

Jack rose as well, her lips and chin slick with quarian fluids, smiling as she eyes John and Tali with a hunger that had yet to be sated.

“Damn,” She said, almost as breathless as Tali was. She crawled up beside the quarian, brushing some hair from the girl’s face. She took Tali by the chin, making the alien female face her. They locked eyes, brown meeting silver. “Save any for me?”

Neither waited for an answer, their lips mashing together in a fierce embrace. It was less of a kiss and more of Jack trying to scoop out any leftover cum from Tali’s mouth, with Tali attempting to do the same in regards to her own fluids that slathered Jack’s face.

John watched silently but intently, recovering from his rough use of his angel’s mouth and throat.

_These girls will be the death of me, I’m sure of it… but at least I’ll die a happy man._

A moment passed and Jack and Tali slurped away from each other, both panting and flushed with arousal, Jack a deep red, Tali a dark purple. The angel and the siren, both a separate incarnation of beauty, both so alluring. Then they turned their eyes back on John…

Deep brown and shining silver.

Both of them looked _hungry_ …

They slinked towards him, slowly and on their hands and knees, like pets. Their eyes were locked on him, looking at him as if he were a slab of tasty meat. John’s cock throbbed, the human male feeling renewed, hardy.

Tali reached out, wrapping her dainty hand around the human’s semi-hard organ, stroking him slowly. Jack pressed into her side, lips at Tali’s ear again, whispering in that sultry voice of hers.

“Remember what I told you bucket? He’s been in your cunt, in your mouth…” The biotic breathed, almost moaning, her tongue swiping over Tali’s earlobe. “Boyscout’s got one more hole to take.”

Jack punctuated the last statement by bringing her hand down on Tali’s rear. Like before, the quarian’s well-formed backside jiggled from the impact of Jack’s palm, Tali squeaking in surprise.

John jerked in Tali’s soft hand. He smirked down at the two women, eyes drinking in their nude forms.

“That right, Miss Zorah?” He rumbled, watching the quarian lick the swollen head of his cock so meekly he thought he might die from an aching heart. “You’re going to give me your ass?”

That was when Jack cut in.

“Fuck that!” She snapped, using a soft biotic pulse to pull the quarian away from John, throwing her down onto the mattress with her little ass up in the air. Jack’s hands were on Tali in an instant, groping her breasts, the soft flesh spilling over her fingers, then her thighs, supple like the rest of her body, and her plump bubble-butt. The convict spread Tali’s ass-cheeks wide to reveal the tight rosebud of her anus. “She not going to give you shit, boyscout. The Lion of Elysium isn’t fucking _given_ anything! The Lion _takes_!”

Jack leaned down, resting her chin on the small of Tali’s back, her hands still holding the girl’s butt-cheeks apart, fingers digging into purple flesh, dangerously close to Tali’s puckered hole.

“You want to fuck this tight ass?” Jack smiled, eyes wild and coaxing, daring John to do unspeakable things. She lowered her head even further, her tongue snaking out from her between her lips, slithering down to press firmly against his angel’s asshole. Jack proceeded to lick, agonizingly slowly, savoring the flavor of pure quarian ass. Tali was moaning, shuddering as she was being violated by a human ex-con. Jack curled her tongue back into her mouth, then kissed where she licked. She looked up at John, smirking. “Then come and fucking take it!”

John proceeded to do just that.

He came up from behind the bent over quarian girl, resting his manhood between her ass-cheeks, one hand reaching out to palm one, kneading it slowly, deliberately. The human smiled wolfishly, leisurely feeling up the quarian female, grinding his cock into her ass.

“You’ve got a great ass, Miss Zorah,” He said, bringing his hand down on her rump, _hard_. Tali squeaked, squirming up against her human as her butt jiggled in his hand. _God, I’ll never get tired of that._ “Now, who does it belong to?”

“You, John!” Tali cried, wiggling her rear up into his crotch. “Only you!”

John smiled even wider, showing teeth. “Damn right,” He growled, spanking her again, just as hard.

Jack came up beside him, pressing her small breasts into his tense muscled arm. Her hand moved down to run across his toned stomach, hovering just above his prick. “Maybe after this I can take her to get inked,” She mused as she went on to grope the quarian girl’s other ass-cheek. “What do you think, boyscout? N7 tat, right here. Or maybe up _here_ , ‘ **PROPERTY OF COMMANDER SHEPARD** ’. That sound good?”

John did not reply with words, simply grunting in appreciation at the mental image Jack had given him. He pressed the slick head of his cock against the tight entrance of Tali’s ass. She squirmed in his strong arms, legs kicking against the bed, so utterly helpless as the man above her slowly, _slowly_ started sliding inside her, invading, _violating_. Tali made a low, guttural sound, pressing her forehead into the mattress as John managed to get the swollen cock-head past her sphincter after some considerable effort.

Tali’s little hands balled into fists, gripping the bed sheets tightly as the Lion above her continued to ease himself inside her ass. John and Jack, meanwhile, were watching in awe as the commander’s thick meat vanished before their eyes, inch after inch gradually being sunk into Tali’s rear. The quarian breathed heavily, almost panting as she was being taken so thoroughly, her mouth forming an “o” shape as she felt herself being stretched to accommodate her captain’s massive girth. She could feel all of him, every little bump and groove, every protruding vein, all of it sinking deeper and deeper inside her.

Then it was done.

John grunted, satisfied, as his hips pressed firmly against Tali’s butt. The entirety of his cock was now nestled deep inside his quarian’s virgin asshole.

It was an unbearably snug fit, so warm and so soft, John could hardly stand it. It felt like his cock was wrapped in hot velvet, Tali’s hole squeezing him so tight he could hardly move.

Tali gave a shuddering breath, having never felt so completely _full_ in her life. She wiggled against John and they both felt it, Tali gasping at the sensation of the human moving inside her.

Slowly, John started his attempt to truly fuck his quarian’s unclaimed backside, gradually moving his tool back and forth. He took slow, short thrusts, not wanting to cause any harm to his quarian angel, gritting his teeth as he felt the quarian squeeze him, practically refusing to let him move.

Slow at first, he pumped his cock in and out of Tali’s ass, then going a little faster as she loosened up just barely enough for him to do so. It took some time, but eventually the whole ordeal faded into a series of grunts and sweet moans, sweaty bodies grinding against one another, rough hands travelling up and down a slender purple body that most asari and human females would kill for. John cursed, as did Tali, the human keeping a steady pace, his cock pumping into the girls ass again and again. He sank into her, balls deep, and she cried out, her nails digging into his skin. For the both of them, it was the good kind of painful.

All the while, Jack was watching, laying on her back with her hand working between her outstretched legs, biting her lower lip.

“You like it, boysocut?” She gasped, pressing her thumb into her clit while her fingers dipped inside her snatch. “You like that tight quarian ass? You like how it feels around your cock? That’s right, fuck her good you fucking Alliance pig!”

John growled as Tali began to push herself back against his thrusts, as if she were trying to get even more of him inside her. With Tali shaking below him and shrieking like a banshee, her ass gripping him like a damn vise, he was not in the best place to put up with Jack. She was not helping with her words at the moment. So John made sure to let her know.

“ _Shut the fuck up!_ ” He snarled, teeth bared like some Earth beast. Jack seemed at least a little surprised from the commander’s outburst, but pointedly did not stop fingering herself. In fact, to John it seemed as if she was going at it even harder. He frowned at the convict lying on his bed. “If I wanted to hear you talk, I’ll order you to talk.”

Too her credit, Jack simply smirked, bringing up the hand she had between her legs to suck on her glistening fingers.

“Lion’s got some teeth,” She noted, sliding her tongue over her slick middle finger.

“I’ve always had teeth,” John replied, his voice strained. Her thrust hard into Tali, causing her body to pitch forward onto the bed. She looked back at him over her shoulder, her eyes clouded with lust and need. He met her gaze, hands digging into her hips. “Now I’m using them. I’m in charge, Jack. Not you.”

To make a point, he spanked Tali again, his other hand moving to the back of the quarian’s head, forcing her down onto the bed so that her ass was up in the air.

“This ass? _Mine_. Your ass? **_Mine_**. Remember that, Jack.”

Jack smiled even wider, propping herself up on her elbows, watching John fuck his quarian. To John’s surprise, Jack looked impressed.

“Sir, yes sir,” She purred, going on to lay back and enjoy the show occurring before her. It was not every day that one could watch a quarian get fucked in the ass.

John continued his assault, relishing the noises his woman made, every little whimper and moan that passed from her lips being music to his ears. It drove him to go harder, faster, because he was the one causing them. In and out, he thrust, fucking Tali deep and hard. He shot the convict a glance, making sure not to forget the one who made all this possible.

“When I’m done here,” He started, grunting as he felt himself edge closer and closer to a climax, “You’re going to use that dirty mouth of yours to clean me off. Seems fitting for a cunt like you. _Fuck._ ” He stroked a hand through Tali’s hair. “That’s a good girl.”

He was close now, his stomach coiling and uncoiling as the sensations he felt from Tali’s ass began to catch up to him. Near the end, John went wild, finding a great but brief surge of energy. He really fucked her then, slamming his hips hard against Tali’s, sinking balls deep with every thrust. The last one, he drove himself as deep as he would go, savoring the feeling of a small quarian frame pressing flush against him, clenching around him so hard he was sure he would explode. His cock jerked and he groaned, waves of pleasure washing over him as hot cum shot up his entire length, ropes of human seed striking Tali at her very core. She shuddered against him, undoubtedly feeling it.

He had bred her. It may have been her ass, but there was simply no other word for it. She was his.

When it was done, Tali loosened around him, allowing him to slip free from the tight depths of her ass. No sooner than he flopped down on the bed was Jack upon him, fastening her mouth around his cock, the very same one that had been fucking quarian ass not moments ago. John groaned, too tired to move as Jack bobbed her head in his lap, dutifully cleaning him off, licking up any remnants of his cum that her tongue could find.

_She actually did what I told her to do… that’s a first…_

It was starting to turn into blur as exhaustion began to worm its way into his head. Tali was there then, above him and looking down into his face, her eyes loving.

“John?” She cooed, tilting her head, stroking the short bristles of hair on his scalp with her small alien hand. “John, let me help her.”

If John had the energy to laugh he would have. These women would be the death of him.

“It’s a dirty job, Tali,” He almost slurred, eyes nearly fluttering shut. His eyelids had never felt so heavy. “You’ve done enough already. Take a rest.”

Tali smiled, radiant as only she could be. She kissed him softly, first on the lips then on the forehead.

“I _want_ to help her, John,” She insisted, her silver eyes staring intensely into his own. “I want to taste you.”

_Well… can’t argue with that…_

John did what he could to nod, hoping that would grant him some rest. But Tali has not finished.

“And I want her to stay. I don’t know why I want that, but…” She trailed off, giggling. “But I know that we both enjoy her… _company_. And yes, you’ll be in charge. We would not have it any other way. You’re _ours_. And we’re _yours_.”

She kissed him again, before disappearing from his view. A moment later, John felt the wonderful sensation of a second mouth joining Jack down at his waist. His breath hitched, fists clenching.

_These women… they will be the death of me… I should probably have a talk with them, sort things out, make sure we all understand the situation means for each of us. Maybe I can talk to Tali about Patel and Chambers. I doubt she’ll care much… Fuck… Never mind that now. I’m tired. I’ll do that tomorrow. The Lion will sleep tonight…_

So John slept, content knowing that the next day would bring him the loyalty of the angel and the siren.

**.**

**-]|[-**

**.**


End file.
